cuando llega el amor
by foreverloveboothbrennan
Summary: Booth y Brennan son agentes del FBI por cosas del destino se encuentran pero ninguno de los dos quiere creer en el amor hacen un trato pero sin saber que el destino le tenia una nueva jugada.
1. Chapter 1

**Bones no me pertenece ni sus personajes, escribo estos fic por entretenimiento.**

**Capitulo 1 Amigas**

Empieza a amanecer en la ciudad de Washington, donde una bella mujer comienza a estirar su cuerpo y abrir esos ojos azules que vuelven loco a cualquier hombre. Su sueños son interumpidos por los gritos de una mujer.

Bren despierta se nos va hacer tarde para ir a correr sabes que me gustan hacerlos temprano en la mañana.

Deja de gritar que me duela la cabeza – le decia la otra mujer que salia del otro cuarto.

Oooh parece que anoche te dio con todo el doctor.

Ange para ti todo es sexo.

Mira Cam no vengas hacerte la loca que anoche tus gritos se oian por todo el edificio.

eso es verdad - comentaba la otra mujer que salia del otro cuarto.

Temp al fin te levantas avanza se nos va hacer tarde

mira Ange no podido pegar ni un ojo gracias a nuestra compañera de cuarto que le dio con traer a su novio a tener sexo en dias de semana, verdad Cam.

Por cierto se pude saber por que rompieste una de las reglas de convivencia que habiamos creado, ya que tenemos que seguirla todas por igual.

chicas perdón pero Paul anoche oooh noche fue el mejor sexo oral que me han echo en mi vidaaa.

Si lo sabemos solo tienes que ver nuestras ojeras.

Hay Cam comiendo frente a los podres sabiendo que llevo un mes sin sexo desde que me deje de Marcos y Temp ni se diga ya ni me acuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que estuvo con Sully.-dijo Ange

Ange vamonos no pienso discutir mi vida sexual con mis amigas se que de la tres soy la menos activa, no voy a dejar que empiezen a sermoniarme que necesito sexo, y tu Ange buscandome citas a ciega y por cierto la ultima que prepararte fue un desastre.

Cariño lo hago por tu bien y por tu amiguita que nececita comer tambien.

Cam empezo a reir, mientra Brenan echeva chispas con su mirada esta harta de las bromas y busquedas de novias de sus amigas.

Creo que alguien amanecio con mal humor.

Ok vamos Temp no quiero pelar contigo lo unico que voy a decirte es que no voy a descansar hasta que te vea con un buen hombre que te quiera y te vuelva loca de amor.

Ange no tienes remedio

Vamonos- dijo Ange riendole a Temp.

Angela y Temp salieron del apartamento hacia el parque mientras Cam se quedo mirando a sus amigas salir. Al salir sus amigas, el telefono de Cam sonó

Buenos Dias Saroyan

Buenos Dias dijo Cullen, Cam necesito cuando llegues a la oficina nos reunamos tengo que informarte de algo importante.

No hay problema tan pronto llegue ire a su oficina.

Mientras tanto Ange seguia tratando de cambiar los pensamientos de Temp sobre el amor

Temp no puedes seguir serandote al amor tienes que vivir no puedes seguir que todo a tu alrededor es el trabajo. Tiene que sentir, **vivir, **se que has sufrido mucho en la vida todas las personas que has amado te han dejo, pero ya es hora de pasar la pagina.

Ange se que quieres lo mejor para mi pero no quiero volver a sufrir ya sido suficiente, solo quiero sexo de una noche nada de compromiso nada de nada.

Por eso dejaste a Sully verdad

Si me pidio que me fuera con el a europa que dejara todo y me casara con el.

Temp porque no lo hiciste el se veia que te amaba que daria todo por ti. Por que dejaste perder esa oportunidad un hombre así no vas a volver a encontrar.

Mira Ange ya llegamos al parque solo quiero correr no quiero hablar mas de Sully ya tome una desición no pienso cambiarla entendido.

Ok no voy a hablarte mas de Sully pero te voy decir yo se que alla fuera hay alguien que vas a encontrar y te va a cambiar tu corazón y todas esas cosas que piensas, te va hacer cambiar de opinion solo espero que no lo dejer ir por que sino vas a llegar a vieja sola y moriras sola y eso es bien triste.

Temp no quiso oir mas, se puso su mp3 para no oir mas a su amiga sabiendo que como siempre tenia la razón . Por otro lado Cam ya habia llegado al FBI y se dirijia a la oficina de su jefe tan pronto llego a la puerta toco esperando la señal de su jefe para entrar.

Entre Agente Saroyan

Buenos Días señor aqui me tiene en que lo puedo ayudar

Bueno Agente Soroyan queria hablar con usted ya que recibi informes de los casos resultos en esta oficina y de verdad son desastrosos y esto no puede seguir asi. Por esto nos hemos unido con la oficina de Los Angeles para que envien los tres mejores agentes de alla y se unan con los tres mejores agente de Washinton por eso la quiero a usted a la Agente Brenan y la Agente Montenegro en esto, quiero crear el mejor cuerpo elite de Agente del país. Y la quiero a cargo de este equipo por esto la voy a poner a prueba por tres meses, tiene como meta subir un 50% mas de casos resueltos en tres mes sino su trabajo y de los de mas agentes estaran en peligros.

Señor pero esto no es justo para mis compañeras.

Nada de peros esta acargo de esta misión y confio en usted es una de las mejores y igual que sus compañeras. Dentro de tres dias llegaran los nuevos agentes, asi que espero que todo circule con toda normalidad entendido Agente Saroyan

Entendido señor

Se pude retirar

Cam salio de la oficina de Cullen con una cara de preocupación de como Ange y Temp iba a reacionar con la noticias de tener nuevos compañeros. Al otro la lado del país se encontraban tres amigo en un terminar del aeoropuerto discutiendo sobre sus traslados a Washigton.

No puedo creer que nos hallan trasladado

Sabes que lo hacemos por Seeley el siempre a estado con nosotros nos a sacado de muchos problema y tenemos que apoyarlo a hora que nos necesita.

Tienes razón de verdad que nunca habia visto a Seeley tan devastado por una mujer.

De verdad que Amanda le saco hasta el ultimo peso y lo engaño con cuanto hombre pudo lo tenia tan embobado que no quiso abrir los ojos hasta que fue tarde.

Y por cierto donde estas Seeley.

Aqui estoy chico, estaba hablando con Parker queria saber como seguia esta mañana cuando fui a despedirme se quedo llorando pensaba que lo iba abandonar y me rompio el alma lo voy a estrañar.

Tranquilo amigo solo estaremos un tiempo nada mas a lo que ayudamos a los incompetentes de Washigton que no pueden resolver caso.

Solo quiero olvidar todo lo que me hizo Amanda, desquitarme todo este odio que tengo con toda las mujeres matarlas con sexo hasta lo ultimo y luego que las tenga en mis manos dejar como basura como lo que son.

Amigo el odio lo que va hacer contigo es matarte tomalo con carma.

En esos momentos llamaban: todos los pasajeros del vuelo 510 rumbo a Washigton DC pasar por la puerta 21. Volviendo al otro lado del país Temp empezo a recordar lo que Sully le habia propuesto la ultima vez que se vieron.

**Flash back**

Temp estaba sentanda en la cama mirando el cuerpo desnudo del hombre con quien acababa de tener sexo y preguntandose si lo que sentia era lo que Ange decia que era el amor, por que si era eso se sentia vasia y sola. Era tanto hací que habia fingido todos los orgasmos durante toda la noche sus pensamientos fueron interumpidos por la mano del hombre que estaba tocando su seno.

Hola mi amor pensando en mi y en lo mucho que te hice gozar. – dijo Sully con una sorinsa de ser el mejor amante

Si claro el mejor sexo de mi vida. – dijo Temp con una sonrisa falsa

Lo se mi amor cada orgasmo que te saque fueron mi victora.-dijo Sully

Me hiciste llegar a la gloria.-dijo Temp en tono sarcastico el cual Sully no se dio cuenta del tono ya que empezo a habrir las piernas de Temp para hacerle sexo oral.

Sully la jalo por las piernas para dejarla completamente acostada en la cama habrio sus piernas y empezo a lamer su entrepiernas rapidamente luego introdujo sus dedos dentro de ella y al mismo tiempo lamia su clitoris creyendo que lo estaba haciendo de maravilla sin mirar a Temp a la cara que no le ocacionaba ningun placer a ella, cuando sintio que empezo a lamerla ella voltio sus ojos como quien dice has lo que te de la gana a mi me da lo mismo y empezo a fingir el orgasmo. Cuando Sully termino empezo a subir dandole besos hasta que llego a sus cuello para hacer un chupon en eso reaciono Temp y no lo dejo.

Que haces no quiero, que me hagas marca.

Pero mi amor es que quiero que el mundo sepa que eres mia y de nadie mas **yo te amo **

Mira Sully yo no soy de tu propiedad y tampoco quiero que sepan lo de nosotro, esto es solo sexo y nada mas, desde un principio te lo dije que era solo sexo.

Pero mi amor no me hagas esto yo lo se, tu me lo dijiste pero es que me enamore de ti y yo se que sintes algo por mi, por eso te lleve a cenas te hice el mejor sexo que le echo a cualquier mujer por que quiero proponerte matrimonio y tener hijos llevarte de luna de miel a europa por que **te amo.**

Temp se levanto de la cama y empezo a recoger su ropa , Sully esto se acabo te dije sin amor, no hay amor era solo sexo pasastes linea yo nunca, oyelo nunca me voy a casar ni a tener hijo y mucho menor amar a alguien y otra cosa si este fue el mejor sexo que le has echo a una mujer eres el peor amante del mundo.

Temp salio del cuarto hacia al baño se vistio y se fue de la casa.

Sully al oir cerrar la puerta, Temperan Brenan me las vas apagar voy hacer que seas la mujer mas infeliz del mundo.

En esos momentos Temp siente una mano que le toca el hombro y la hace regresar a la realidad.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 El primer encuentro**

Temp al sentir que le tocaban el hombro se a susto dando un grito al percatarse que era su amiga Ange.

Ange me vas a matar del corazon

Te llevo gritanto hace rato y no me hacias caso y de verdad que corres demaciado rapido

Para que, vas a seguir con el mismo tema

No, es que Cam me llamo y me dijo que nos quiere inmediatamente en la oficina

Vamos sabes que Cam como jefe es muy fastidiosa

Ok vamos que tenemos que ir a cambiarnos

Al llegar FBI Temp le dice a Ange que va ir por café que se veian en la oficina de Cam. Al llegar Temp se encuentra con Sully.

Buenos Dias si acaba de llegar la zorra de FBI.

Mira Sully no me interesa lo que pienses de mi y otra que sea la ultima vez que llames haci oiste

A las mujeres como tu se les llama haci y al mismo tiempo le tocaba un seno.

Eres un desgracido, al mismo tiempo le daba una bofetada.

Temp salio furiosa de ahi hasta la oficina de Cam, cuando llego, sus amigas se sorprendieron de su actitud.

Cariño que pasa estas echa una fiera

Grrrr quiero matarlo

A quien

A Sullyyyy

Que te hiso es desgraciado

Me dijo zorra y me toco un seno

Comooo

Cariño ese hombre hasta que se lo lleva el demonio desde que lo rechazaste parece un loco

Temp que paso con Sully tu tenias lo que querias sexo te veias bien con el y de momento lo odias no entiendo

Bueno la ultima vez que estuve con el cuando me estaba haciendo sexo oral me dijo te amo que se habia enamorado de mi que queria casarse y tener hijos y yo le dije que no que todo se habia acabado que yo no me podia enamorar de el y que era el peor amante que habia tenido

Como, tu no me dijiste esa parte Temp

Si tuve que finjir todo la noche los orgasmo

Y por que tuviste sexo con el

Ya dejemos el tema de mis orgasmos y Cam para que nos llamastes dijo

Si chicas fue que Cullen me llamo esta mañana que llegaron los informes de casos resueltos y que eran inaceptables y que iban a enviar a tres agentes de Los Angeles para ayudar y formaramos un grupo elite con nosotras y tenemos tres meses para llegar 50% de casos resueltos o sino nuestros trabajos estarian en riesgo

Pero por que nosotras no somos las unicas agentes aqui eso no es justo

Cam tu sabes que a mi no me gusta trabajar con nadie exepto con Ange

Chica lo siento son ordenes si no quieren, no las voy a obligar pero saben que las van a separar

Ange y Temp se miraron y dijeron que si con sus cabezas no muy convencidas.

Bueno y cuando llegan los agentes

El lunes haci que tenemos el fin de semana para prepararnos mentalmente haci que tal si nos vamos de compras y pasamo el fin de semana juntas ya que Paul se fue a New York el fin de semana

Ok- dicen las dos amigas al mismo tiempo.

Saliendo del aeorepuerto los tres amigos hablaban de su nuevo hogar

Jack cuando llegan nuestras cosas –dijo Seeley

Mañana solo nuestras cosas personales ya que el apartamento esta amueblado tenemos un cuarto para cada uno- dijo Jack

Bueno chico ya llegamos este sera nuestro hogar durante tres meses-dijo Arastoo

Se ve un buen sitio me gusta –dijo Jack

Bueno subamos a ver – dijo Seeley

En el apartamento los amigos se encontraron con el casero y les dio las llaves de casa quedaron encantado con el sitio.

Arastoo como tu tio tenia abandonado este sitio tan bonito-dijo Seeley

De verdad que no se tambien me gusta

bueno chicos les dejo sus llaves del apartamento recuerden el numero del apartamento 201 dijo juan(el casero)

gracias muy amable dijo Seeley

En el apartamento del al lado 202 las chicas empezaban a preparar la cena

Ange donde estan los vino estaban el baul del carro dijo Cam

si estan alli voy a buscarlos se me olvidaron- dijo Ange.

En el apartamento 201

Seeley has visto la laptop –dijo Jack

no puede ser que las allas dejado en el carro-dijo Seeley

voy a buscarla

Angela se encontraba subiendo por el acensor pero observando dentro de la funda que no se le quedara nada y Jack observando su celular tampoco mira hacial frente cuando habrio las puertas del asensor chocaron callendo el celular al piso pero un Jack con sus instintos pudo evitar que la funda callera al piso.

Dios estas bien no te hice nada-dijo Jack con una cara de susto pero al ver esa sonrisa tan hermosa quedo impactado

No, estoy bien -dijo Ange al ver esos ojos azules quedando casi sin habla.

Disculpa fue mi culpa estaba viendo mi celular-dijo Jack

No te preocupes yo no estaba mirando para al frente-dijo Ange

Me pudes dar mi bolsa

Claro perdona vas por aqui cerca

Te pudo ayudar a llevarla por el incomveniente

Claro

Cual es tu apartamento 202

En serio yo estoy en 201 me acabo de mudar hoy con unos amigos

De verdad yo vivo con mis amigas tambien-dijo Ange

Buenos llegaste y de verdad perdoname , mi nombre es Jack Hogking

El mio es Angela Montenegro mucho gusto

Igual bueno te dejo hablamos luego

Claro, adios,cuando Jack se alejaba Ange lo llamo

Jack mis amigas y yo estamos preparando de cenar quisieras venir tu y tus amigos a cenar con nosotras

Claro con mucho gusto a que hora.

Te parese a las ocho.

Claro nos vemos a las ocho

En el apartamento 202 Cam y Temp estaban hablando cuando llego una Ange caminando en las nubes. Sus amigas se quedaron mirando sin entender lo que pasaba.

Ange que pasa bienes caminendo por las nubes-dijo Cam

Aaaaaa me acabo de enamorar acabo de conocer al hombre de mi vida el padre de mis hijos

Estas loca -dijo Temp

Si de amor, cuando venia para aca me tropeze con el y si no tuviera los reflejos que tiene no tuvieramos vino para tomar en la cena aaa

No tienes remedio –dijo Cam

Y por cierto lo invite a el y a sus amigos a cenar hoy

Queeee dijo Cam Ange, Ange ven aca

En el apartamento 201

Y la laptop donde esta –dijo Arastoo

Olvida la laptop encontre algo mejor chico hoy cenamosss

Que tu dices –dijo Seeley

Acabo de conocer la mujer mas hermosa del mundo

De que hablas-dijo Seeley

Cuando iba a buscar la laptop me tropeze con ella en el asensor si no fuera por mis reflejos hubiera roto las botellas que llevaba la acompañe hasta su apartamento que porcierto es el del lado le dije que me acaba de mudar que vivia con mis amigos y lo mejor es que ella tambien vive con sus amiga y nos invitaron a cenar a su casa

Vamos chicos si sus amigas estan tan buena como ella creo que estos meses aqui va a hacer muy divertidos

Ok dijeron al mismo tiempo Seeley y Arastoo

Las horas siguieron pasando despues de par de peleas las chicas se calmaron y terminaron por aceptar la idea de ange ya faltaba diez minutos para las ocho todo ya estaba listo para recibir a los nuevos vecinos.

Vamos chicos ya es hora –dijo Jack

Jack falta diez minuto-dijo Seeley

Estoy loco por verla de nuevo

Esta bien vamos –dijo Seeley

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 La primera noche**

Las chicas ya estaban lista exepto Temp que no estaba muy contenta por la visita, cuando de momento se oye el timbre de la puerta.

Yo voy dice –dice Ange y habre la puerta

Hola bienvenidos

Hola Angela te presento a mis amigo el es Seeley y el Arastoo

Mucho gusto- dice Ange

Igualmente-dicen Seeley y Arastoo al mismo tiempo

Tomen asiento

Buenas noches -dice Cam

Cam te presento a Jack a Seeley y Arastoo

Mucho gusto y bienvenidos desea algo de tomar

Los tres contestaron que si a la vez

Yo te ayudo Cam regresamos en un momento

La morena es mia no se atrevan a mirar dice Arastoo al irse las damas

Ok no hay problema como tu digas -dice Seeley

Tengan chicos sus bebidas.

Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos y los nuevos amigos siguieron con sus conversaciones Arastoo le coquetiava a Cam ya Jack a Ange, igual que ellas correspondian a sus alagos, Seeley empezo a sentirse incomodo con la situaccion y decidio levantarse hasta la puerta de cristal que daba hacia el balcon del lugar donde podia ver la cuidad. Estuvo mirando por unos minutos y penso irse ya que sentia que estaba de mas, ya que sus amigos estaban por conseguir lo que querian, pero en esos momento escucho la voz mas hermosa que habia escuchado.

Buenas noches – dijo Temp

Cariño que bueno que llegaste- dijo Ange

Te quiero presentar a nuestro nuevos vecinos Jack , Arastroo.

Al mismo tiempo Seeley llego al lugar y estiro su mano hacia Temp y se presenta el mismo me llamo **Seely Booth ** dandole un mirada penetrante a Temp .

Encantada mi nombre es **Temperance Brennan** al sentir el roce de sus pieles los dos sintieron un carga electrica que sintieron en la mirada de uno al otro estuvieron par de segundo mirandose sin sortarse las mano hasta que la voz de Ange los trajo a la tierra.

Chicas porque no me acompañan a la cocina por mas bebidas

Temp y Cam respondieron que si con sus cabezas

Chicas creo que vamos a tener sexo hoyyyy

Ange estas loca no sabemos quienes son y quieres tener sexo

Temp tiene razon Ange apenas los conocemos aunque tengo que decir que ese acento de hablar de Arastoo se oye tan sexy esa voz susurandome en el odio cuando este llegando a un orgasmo tiene que ser maravilloso , pero que estoy pensando vez lo que tus ideas locas me hacen pensar ange estoy con Paul y no puedo seguir pensando en tener sexo con otro hombre

Mira Cam no te hagas la santa sabes muy bien que tu y yo somos unas zorritas en cama y mucho mas con un buen amante y Temp no piensa decir nada mas alla afuera ese bombo musculoso y sexy te comio con la vista

No puedo negar que se ve muy sexy y atrativo y se ve un buen amante pero hoy no estoy de humor despues del mal rato de esta mañana con Sully no quiero saber de hombre

En la sala los amigos estan hablando

Diablo Seeley por poco te la comes con la vista a esa chica-dice Jack

Es muy atrativa seria muy buena para empezar a mi venganza con las mujeres

Mira Seeley si quiere seguir ese plan alocado es tu problema yo quiero conocer Ange se ve una chica dulce y linda y quiero conocerla mejor y tener una relacion con ella hasta que este en esta cuidad si pasa algo mas despues solo el destino lo sabra

Yo tambien quiero conocer mejor a Cam se ve una mujer atrativa y inteligente. Quiero tener con que divertirme y compartir en lo que estamos en la ciudad

Las chicas llegaron con las bebida la noche siguio pasando los seis siguieron divirtiendose haciendo historias de cuando eran mas jovenes. Siguieron bebiendo y oyendo musica toda la noche los unicos que estaban un poco sobrio era Seeley y Temp. Ya entrada en la madrugada

vamos a bailar y pone musica romantica-dice Ange rapido Jack la tomo por la mano y comenzo a bailar.

Cam me haria el honor de bailar commigo y Cam le da una gran sonrisa y le ofrece su mano para ir a bailar.

Seeley mira a Temp, te gustaria bailar conmigo ella le contesta que si con la cabeza. Asi que las tres parejas empezaron a bailar, los primero en desaparecer fueron Jack y Ange se lo llevo a su cuarto para tener sexo ya lleveba un mes sin tenerlo y ya no aguantaba mas. Mientras tanto Seeley no podia recistir el aroma que emanaba la mujer que tenia en sus brazos lo tenia innotizado pero tambien ella se sentia en las nubes al sentir esos brazo alrededor de su cintura y el aroma de ese macho alfa que la tenia apricionada en su cuerpo, luego despiertan de la burbuja en que se encuentran ya que empiezan a oir unos gemidos que venian del sofa eran Cam y Arastoo que empezaban a tener sexo, esto hizo que Temp soltara a Seeley y se fuera a hacia el balcon y Seeley detras de ella.

Creo que mis amigos y tus amigas no pierden el tiempo.

Ya veo que.

Jamas pense que la cuidad de Washigton se viera tan hermosa desde aqui-dice Seeley

Si te gusta ven conmigo y te voy a enseñar un lugar donde la podras ver mejor

Al lado del balcon habia unas escaleras de emergencia que llevaba a la azotea. Al llegar ahi Seeley quedo mas inprecionado de la hermosa vista.

Te gustas lo que vez

Es hermoso pero no mas hermoso que tu, lo cual hace sonreir a Temp con una sonrisa de pena.

Pero me imagino que tu novio te lo tiene que decir muy a mundo. Dos cosas una se que soy hermosa y dos no tengo novio. Como una chica tan linda y sexy que no tenga novio

me imagino que tambien le dices eso a todas tus novias, Seeley sea cerca muy despacio a centimetros de su boca y le susura yo no tengo novia. A Temp su cuerpo la hizo estremecer cada parte de su cuerpo lo cual por un momento se sintio confundida ya que nunca habia tenido esa sensacion por un hombre. En eso Seeley sintio como la piel de esa mujer se erizaba. Lo cual Temp dio un paso hacia atras diciendo que tenia frio, Seeley como todo un caballero le sedio su abrigo y se lo coloco encima de sus hombros. Seeley empezo a observar el lugar y se dio cuenta que habia un sofa una pequeña cocina.

Todo esto tu lo hiciste.

Si este lugar es mi escondite vengo aqui a a relajarme cuando estoy triste, deprimida o cuando mis amigas llevan sus conquista a casa a tener sexo. Seeley sonrie por el ultimo comentario de aquella mujer.

Quiere sentarte

claro, Seeley se sienta mientra Temp va y busca dos copas y un buen vino y se sienta junto el, paso una hora y las copas empezaron hacer efecto. Temp le viro la copa de vino en su camisa , Seeley se levanto para no manchar el sofa Temp se puso tan nerviosa que se levanto y empezo a desabotonar su camisa inconcientemen no se estaba dando cuenta de lo que hacia, Seeley se quedo inmovil tras la reaccion de aquella mujer. Al terminar de desabotonar todos los botones Temp reacciono al ver ese pecho desnudo y bien formado fue alli donde miro a los ojos de Seeley y el la atrajo hacia el besandola con pasion y deseo. Ella quiso separarse de el pero no pudo jamas ningun hombre la habia besado asi . Seeley la llevo hasta el sofa y empezaron a quitarse todo lo que tenian de ropa, donde estuviero explorando sus cuerpo hasta el amanecer.

En el apartamenta de las chica la primera en despertar fue Cam al principio se sentia mareada por todo lo que habia bebido cuando quiso levantarse sintio como que algo la tenia atrapada y se dio cuenta que estaba en los brazos desnudo de Arastoo, el al sentir que ella se levantaba el desperto dandole una enorme sonrisa.

Hola preciosa. Cam coloca su cara en pecho de su hombre.

Arastoo anoche fue, el hombre la interrupe si lo se la gloria. Tienes razon me llevastes mas alla es que no quiero que pienses que soy una mujer facil es la primera vez que tengo sexo la primera vez que conosco a un hombre. El se sonrie y le da un beso en los labios

No te preocupes somos adultos y eso es lo que hacemos, ella sonrie y mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta que esta en la sala.

O dios donde estaran las chicas el le contesta me imagino que haciendo lo que tu y yo hicimos anoche. Y empiezan a reir que tal si nos vestimo antes que salga.

El contesta buena idea voy a utilizar tu baño.

Claro esta al fondo a la derecha mientras tanto te preparo un café. Cuando el hombre se va al baño llega Ange toda echa un desastre.

Chica ahora la que parese que le dieron con todo fue a ti –dijo Cam riendose.

Ange se sienta, amiga lo dices y no lo sabes Jack es un animalll. Me lo hizo de todas formas que te puedas imaginar pense que nunca se cansaria yo no podia mas y el seguia y seguia wow fue increible.

En esos momentos salia Arastoo del baño, hola Ange buenos dias,buenos dias al otro chico sexy. Al decir eso Arastoo camino hacia Cam abrazandola por la cintura y dandole un beso en cuello. Ange empezo a reir maliciosamente.

De momento sale del otro cuarto Jack, Cam al verlo dice , llego el animal mirando a Ange y riendose Ange la mira con ojos que se **callara. **

Buenos dias chicos, buenos dias mi reina dandole un beso en la boca a Ange. Estuvieron un rato mas hablando y tomando café.

Chicas de verdad me quedaria mas tiempo aqui pero hoy llega nuestra mudanza y Arastoo, Seeley y yo tenemos que empezar a desempacar

Por cierto donde esta Seeley-dijo Arastoo mirando a sus amigos

Oye y donde esta Temp –dijo Ange todos se quedaron mirando y empezaron a reir

Contiuara...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 Los amantes**

Unas risas se oian que salian de la terraza del apartamento, por donde salian Seeley y Temp muy contentos ella caminaba al frente mientras el iba detras de ella tomandola por la cintura, al llegar a la sala se dan cuenta que sus amigos los estan observando con sonrisas en sus labios.

-buenos dias cariño amaneciste contenta hoy –dice Ange

- Ange no empiezes por favor, Jack interrupe el momento incomo de Temp

- Ange nos tenemos que ir hoy llega nuestra mudanza me gustaria que nos quedaramos pero no puedo vengo luego a verte si quieres

- l Ange le contesta ,Jack sabes muy bien que no me molesta para nada, Jack contestandole con un beso en la boca,mientras tanto

- Cam y yo pudo venir a verte luego.- Cam lo mira y le da un beso en boca

-Eso contesta tu pregunta

- definitivamente que si

Temp se gira para quedar frente a Seeley para decirle te tienes que ir ahora mordiendo su la labio inferior muy sexy, Seeley la jala hacia el contra su pecho para susurarle

-Temp no me pongas esa cara de niña traviesa que te juro que subo por esas escaleras y te vuelvo hacer todo lo que te hice anoche, mirandola muy sexy.

- Jack le grita a sus amigos viene chicos vamonos se nos hace tarde. Los chicos se despiden de cada una de sus amante y salen del apartamento. Las tres chica se quedan solo y calladas por par de minutos hasta que Ange rompe el silencio.

-chicas que hemos echo esto es la peor locura que hemos echo desde que estabamos en la universidad

-hemos pasados los limites – dice Cam

-vamos chica solo fue sexo de una noche nada mas –dice Temp

Sus amigas la miraron y empezaron a reir es verda

-Temp fue el mejor sexo loco que hemos tenido dice Cam.

-El apartamento de los chicos, oigan chicos por que no invitamos a las chicas esta noche para celebrar nuestra llegada a la cuidad dice Jack

- muy buena idea amigo le dice Seeley.

-Ok voy a ir donde ellas para avisarle dijo Jack.

-Oye Temp como te fue con el grandulon sexy –dice Cam,Temp sonrie con una risa traviesa

- chicas sabe como soy para mi esto es deseo, sexo, es muy guapo, sexy pero nada mas.

-Temp no me digas que no quisieras tener un hombre asi en tu cama todas las noche .

- Ange sabe que nunca tendre una relacion seria con nadie no voy a permitir que me lastimen de nuevo. La conversacion fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre de la puerta, yo voy – dice Cam.

-Jack necesitas algo , no Ange es que vine a invitarlas esta noche a nuestro apartamento para celebrar nuestra llegada a la cuidad.

- Bueno por mi encantada que dicen chicas,

-por mi tambien –dice Cam pero Temp no dice nada, bueno chicas

-nos vemos a las nueves en el apartamento- dice Jack al mismo tiempo que se despide y sale por la puerta.

-Temp por que no dijiste nada- dice Cam

- por que no voy a ir eso de cenas reuniones son muy formal y pienso en relacione serias y eso no va conmigo levantandose del sofa para ir a su cuarto.

-Ange respira profundo ya no tiene remedio. Las horas siguieron pasando a las nueves menos diez tocan a la puerta del cuarto Temp,

-pasa- le dice Temp.

-Temp en serio que no vas a ir.

-Ange te dije que no voy a ir no pienso cambiar de opinion

- ok Temp no te voy a rogar sabes donde vamos estar si cambias de opinion.

-A las nueve de la noche tocan a la puerta y sale Arastro a abrir la puerta hola chicas bienvenidas a nuestra casa , gracias dicen ellas, primero pasa Ange y luego Cam al pasa la puerta Arastoo tomo a Cam por la cintura y le da un beso bastante a pasionado lo cual la deja sin aire

-Arastoo que fue eso,

-Eso fue por todas las horas que no te tuve a mi lado.

-Jack al ver que habia llegado Ange fue donde le dio un abrazo y tambien le dio un besos. Las chicas se sentaron en la sala esperando por los chicos que fueron a buscar bebidas y entremeses.

-Y temp no va a venir –dice Jack , no quiso venir es bastanta cabezota –dice Ange

-Seeley tampoco quiere salir del cuarto –dice Arastoo

-Estos dos son bastantes cabezotas- dice Cam.

Bueno chica disfrutemos la noche pasen al comedor le hemos preparado una cena especial para ustedes- dice Jack

- La puerta del cuarto de Seeley se abria lentamente para no hacer ruido y que sus amigos no se dieran cuenta que el esta saliendo pero no se dieron cuenta de que el salia ya que estas tan entretenido con la cena y su conversaciones, salio del apartamento para dirigirse al apartamento del lado.

- Temp se encontraba en el cuarto cuando oyo el timbre de la puerta. Al pasar la toma por la barbilla y le da un beso delicado, sacandole una sonrisa a la dama.

-Hola se dieron cuenta cuando saliste.

- No estaban tan envuelto en la comida y en sus conversaciones ni cuenta se dieron.

-Estoy lista ya nos podemos ir te llevare al mejor restaurante de la cuidad de comida tailandesa. Los dos salieron del apartamento hasta llegar al auto de Temp

- Dame las llave que yo condusco.

- Pero yo puedo conducir Seeley

-No yo condusco y tu me guias hasta el restaurantae y si discuciones ok.

-Esta bien tu conduses, Seeley le habrio la puerta del carro la tomo por la mano hasta que ella se sento, Temp le indico el camino hasta el restaurante , al llegar como todo caballero le habrio la puerta del carro y se dirijieron hasta adentro del lugar. Tuvieron una velada muy amena comieron, tomaron y ella estuvo riendose de todos sus chistes buenos y malos. Habia musica y tambien bailaron, compartieron una velada como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Alrededor de las doce de la noche salieron del lugar para ir al apartamento. Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento de Temp.

- Gracias Temp por la linda velada.

-Gracias a ti tambien me diverti mucho, al mismo tiempo Temp le iba dar un beso en la mejilla cuando Seeley gira la cara y se lo da en la boca, Seeley la empuja a la puerta y la besa apasionadamente lo cual ella le corresponde pero luego de unos segundo ella se separa de el, Seeley.

- No, recuerda nuestro trato es cuando yo quiera

- Ok perdoname me deje llevar.

- Buenas noche Seeley

- Buenas noches Temp, a la vez Temp abriendo la puerta y Seeley camiendo de espalda sin quitar la vista de ella hasta que entro a su Temp entro empezo a oir gritos de placer y luguria por parte de sus dos amiga que estaban con sus amantes.

-Hay no puede ser hoy aqui no podre dormi me ir a la terreza, hay no si voy para alla estare recordando lo que paso con Seeley como estuve en sus brazos **en sus brazos** pero que estoy diciendo pero pensendolo bien no es mala idea el esta solo sus amigos estan aqui me voy a cambiar y me voy con Seeley.

-Seeley por su parte al entrar al apartamento encontro todo apagado y en silencio , pobre Temp mis amigos y sus amigas estan en su apartamento si ella viniera pero se que no lo hara se ira a la terraza a pasar la noche. caminando hacia se cuarto despues de unos minutos se habia cambiado y tenia puestos unos boxer con dibujos de huesos cuando iba caminando a la cocina oye tocando la puerta penso que podia ser los muchachos que habia dejados las llaves, pero ellos a esta hora aqui dice Seeley, fue abrir la puerta y se encontro con una gran sorpresa.

-Temp

-Seeley

-Los dos empezaron a reir, ya se por que estas ,

-puedo pasar claro, Seeley estaba tan embobado por la prenda de vestir que tenia Temp que no podia ni hablar era de tela transparente que se notaba toda su perfecta anatomia.

-Seeley estas bien, ahora mas que nunca.

- Y se puede saber que haces aqui pense que te quedarias en la terraza.

- Te molesta que haiga venido.

- no sea tonta pero contestame por que no fuistes a la terraza.

- Esta haciendo mucho frio.

- Pero anoche hacia frio y estuviste ahi.

-Lo que pasa que tenia un abrigo que me cubria.

- Segura que es por el frio.

- Me estas diciendo mentirosa dice Temp en tono de ofendida al mismo tiempo que se giraba hacia la puerta para irse, Seeley la alcanza y la toma por la cintura y empieza a susurrarle al oido.

- Yo creo que no quieres ir a la terraza es por que recuerdas todo los hicimos en ese lugar-dice Seeley con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Temp se gira hacia el para mirarlo a la cara, eres un engreido te crees el mejor amante del mundo.

-Bueno cierta persona me lo dijo anoche varias veces con tan solo rosar su piel y hacerla gritar de placer, cuando Temp iba a empezar hablar el la trajo hacia el y empezo a besa la tomo alombro y se la llevo a su cuarto para hacerle todo lo que le hizo la noche anterior.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 El trato**

Domingo a las 5:30 de la mañana, Temp empezo a abrir las ojos y a mover su cuerpo en la cama pero sintio unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo al ver, era el, que la tenia pricionera en su pecho, mordio su la labio inferior y se dibujo una sonrisa de niña traviesa y recordo la noche de lujuria que tuvo. Lo estuvo mirando por unos minuto y decidio que era hora de irse, salio de la cama suavemente para no despertarlo pero cuando ya estaba por salir unas manos suaves y fuerte la tomaron por la cintura y la volvieron a entrar a la cama de nuevo.

-buenos dias preciosa- dijo el

-buenos dias hombre grande – dijo ella con una sonrisa

Se puede saber a donde vas, dando le un beso en el cuello.

-Seeley me tengo que ir antes que las chicas despierten y me descubran.

-Temp es domingo y dudo que se despierten a esta hora y conociendo a mis amigos tienen que estar echando el polvo matutino -dice el reindose.

-Seeley talvez tengas razon pero sabes que no quiero que me empiezen a interrogar pero su voz empezo a entre cortarse, el empezo a besarle el cuello hasta bajar a su ombligo, el levanto su cara para ver la cara de ella al mirarla puedo oirla gimiendo de placer, eso lo hizo reir ya que sabia que tan solo con tocarla la volvia loca de placer, en eso se oyo la voz de ella diciendole casi gritandole **haslo ya **lo cual la obedecio haciendo sexo oral, asi que los dos se alocaron y volvieron a romper las leyes fisica de nuevo.

-Ya era las nueve de la mañana Seeley y Temp estaban en la puerta despidiendose con un beso, te llamo luego para ver que invento para sacar a los muchacos y poder verte hoy-dice el volviendola a besar.

Ok - dice ella lo besa y se va a su apartameno. Al llegar a su apartamento habre la puerta con cuidado al no oir nada comienza a caminar con las puntas de los pies para no hacer ruido hasta llegar a su cuarto y cierra la puerta.

- En el cuarto de Ange – buenos dias mi reina.

hola le contesta Ange como amaneciste pense que te habia matado anoche.

-Si me dejaste sin aire mas de tres veces de verdad que lo que haces esta fuera de esta mundo.

- Yo soy un buen amante lo mio es satisfacer a la mujer que tengo en la cama.

-Por mi no hay problema me puedes satisfacer todas las noches que quiera.

Cam y Arastoo estaban en la cocina cuando llegan Ange y Jack

-Buenos dias a todos dicen Jack y Ange.

-Buenos dias chicos dicen Cam y Arastoo

-Chicos hoy el dia esta precioso que tal si vamos a la cuidad -dice Ange.

- si vamos pasaremos un dia super-dice Cam,

- Bueno chicas nos encotramos aqui en una hora de acuerdo –dice Jack.

- Entonces quieren ir con nosotras dice Ange.

- claro que si-dice Arastoo. Los chicos se despidieron y se fueron a prepararse.

-Oye Ange y Temp estara en su cuarto creo que si vamos donde ella,

-Ange toca la puerta y paso, Temp estas despierta,

-siii, estas enojada con nosotra claro que no, segura que no te molesto.

-Temp se levanta y se sienta en la cama mira chicas llevamos mucho tiempo viendo juntas y no es la primera vez que vienen amigos de ustedes y tienen sexo aqui por eso tengo un sofa en la terraza para poder dormir. Las tres amigas rien a la vez.

- Ok Temp mira vamos a ir a la ciudas con los muchachos quieres ir con nosotros- dice Cam.

- no chicas van a ir en parejas y yo no voy a estar de sobra.

- Tu nunca sobras y lo sabes si quieres llamo Jack para que invite Seeley.

- No ange no quiero crear falsas esperanzas lo que tuve con el fue sexo de una noche no quiero tener nada con el.

- Esta bien se que no vas a cambiar de opinion nos vemos luego.

-Jack y Arastoo llegaron al aparatamento,Seeley estara durmiendo-dice Arastoo.

-Dejalo durmiendo sabes que cuando lo levanta se pone de pesimo humor -dice Jack.

-Pero Seeley no estaba durmindo se habia ido a correr al parque despues que Temp se habia ido de su casa no dejaba de pensar en ella, en cuarenta y ocho horas habia hecho sexo con ella mas de lo que habia echo con Amanda en los ultimos meses.

Es una mujer realmente hermosa solo quiere sexo nada de compromiso ni relaciones lo que el queria en una mujer despues de su ruptura con Amanda no queria saber del amor ni de compromiso asi fue que llegaron los recuerdos de esa primera noche.

**Flash back**

-Te gusta la vista desde aqui de la cuidad.

- No tan preciosa como tu.

- Aqui es donde estoy cuando estoy triste deprimida o cuando mis amigas tienen relaciones sexuales.

- Seeley empieza a reir, veo que tiene un buen lugar aqui tienes de todo un sofa, neveras y silla.

- Por favor toda asiento a lo que busco algo.

- Ella vuelve con dos copas y una botella de vino.

-Estas muy bien preparada dice el, se quedaron callados por unos minutos mientra bebian de las copas hasta que Seeley rompio el silencio.

-Tu y tus amigas llevan mucho tiempo viviendo juntas.

-Ange y yo nos conocemos desde niñas y siempre hemos estado junta y Cam desde la universidad nos separamos un tiempo cuando Cam vino a la ciudad y nos dijo que vinieramos a vivir con ella llavamos aqui ocho años, y tu llevas mucho tiempo con tus amigos.

- No nosotros nos comocemos desde niños tambien pero esta es la primera vez que vivimos juntos, el se queda mirandola muy fijamente.

-Por que me miras asi dice ella.

- Tienes los ojos azules mas hermosos que visto.

- Lo se melo dicen todos los dias y tu tienes una sonrisa encantadora.

-Lo se todas las mujeres me lo dicen, en esos momento el lleva su copa a su boca para tomar y ella le da en la mano como respuesta por ser tan alabancioso que sin querer le echa en cima el vino en su ropa ella se asusta poniendo su mano en su boca el se le levanta para no dañar la tela del sofa.

Seeley perdoname no fue mi intencion y empieza a quitarle la camisa para limpiarla el se que da quieto sin saber que hacer ella al terminar de quitarle la camisa se queda con la boca abierta al ver ese pecho tambien formado y lo mira a los ojos el al ver esos ojos azules la tira hacia su pecho y toma su cara con sus manos y le da un beso apacionado dejandola sin aliento,ella quizo separarse pero no pudo alejarse al sentirse en cima de el.

Al separarse, cuando quedaron sin aliento cada uno suelta una sonrisa seductora mordiendose los labios – el reacciona primero disculpa por el atravimiento.

No te disculpe ya que me gusto.

-El la volvio a besar y la llevo al sofa – cuando volvieron a separse al perder el aliento, Seeley quiero tener sexo contigo ahor.

- Estas segura por que soy como una droga cuando me puebas no me puedes dejar, mientra esta besando su cuello, dejame probarte y de dire si eres como la droga.

-Seeley empezo a quitarle la blusa y pudo ver esos dos senos luego le quita la primera prenda de su ropa interior su boca siguio bajando hasta sus senos con una mano tocaba un seno y con la boca subcionaba la otra, siguio bajando hasta llegar a su ombligo y empezo a bajarle el pantalon y empezo a tocarle su entrepierna por encima de su unica ropa que le que daba, y empezo a quitarsela con los dientes, al aserlo abrio sus piernas le mira a la cara vio que empezo a levantar su espalda ya que estaba gimiendo de placer al mirar su sexo, Temp eres hermosa, todas las parte de tu cuerpo lo son,con su dedo indice comenzo a tocar a dentro de ella hasta notar lo increible humeda que estaba los gritos de ella empezaba a ser mas fuertes, respiro encima de su sexo y introdujo su lengua los movimientos eran de suaves a mas rapido hasta llegar a subsionar su clitoris, luego introdujo sus dedos dentro de ella dandole movientos hasta que la oyo gritar

Seeleyyyyy diossss eres el mejor amanteeee del mundoooo-dice ella fue hay que llego a su primer orgasmo.

-Al el notar que habia logrado el orgasmo empezo a subir, besandola hasta llegar a su boca, la estuvo besado hasta que ella pudo controlar sus respiraciones , en eso gira a Seeley para ella quedar encima de sus piernas coloco sus labios en su oreja para susurrarle .

Ahora te toca a ti sufrir diciendolo con una voz entre cortada esto haciendole cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar.

Ella empezo besandolo en la boca siguio bajando a su cuello hasta llegar a su ombligo solto su correa y la tiro al suelo bajo su cremallera y luego le quito las pantalones para dejarlo en boxer ella quedo inpactada al ver ese bulto en estre piernas, paso su mano por encima de la tela esto haciendo que el soltara un gemido,ella empezo a bajar su ultima prenda de ropa, el cual dejo ver su miembro erecto ella lo tomo con una mano y empezo a tocarlo lentamente luego paso lengua de arriba abajo hasta llegar a la punta y empezar a lamerla esto haciendo que sus gemidos fueran mas fuertes y para terminar ella introdujo su miembro en su boca y empezo a darle movimiento de arriba a bajo, esto haciendo que se deramara en su boca.

-Temp tienes una boca de diosa. al terminar su objetivo se sento a su lado con una sonrisa de satisfacion. Luegos de unos minutos el la miro y la toma por la cintura y la trajo hacia el sentandola en sus piernas.

Satisfecha , no hasta que estes dentro de mi dice ella.

El la miro cuando la coloca en el sofa para empezar , ella lo para y le pregunta si tiene protecion el le dice que si en su cartera va a buscar cuando lo tiene en mano ella se lo quita para ponerselo ella, el queda asombrado por que ninguna mujer habia echo eso con el sabia que era una mujer de armas tomadas, al terminar de ponerselo lo tira al suelo y se sienta en su cintura ella tomando su miembro y entrandolo en ella. Al pasar esto el la gira para quedar encima de ella para enseñarle quien es el hombre, se quedo unos segundo sin moverse dentro de ella para hacerla sufrir para luego hacer movimientos de lentos hasta rapidos, los gritos de placer de ella se podian oir por todos los edificios alrededor.

Dios oooo dios seeleyyy quiero mas mas masss.

El le dio todo lo que quiso hasta que la dejo completamente desecha, al terminar se giro al lado de ella, y ella se acomodo en su pecho hasta que quedaron dormidos.

Al almanecer la primera en despertar fue ella ya que el sol le estaba molestando sus ojos trato de moverse pero no pudo ya que los brazos de seeley la tenian tomada por la cintura, al moverse el se desperto tambien.

Buenos dias dulzura

Buenos dias grandote

Estuvieron abrazados un rato hasta que Temp se levanto y empezo a buscar su ropa, Seeley se quedo mirandola sin entender su actitud, al no ver reacion de ella se levanto y empezo a vestirse, cuando termino de vestirse la miro pero ella cambio su mirada.

Gracias por lo de anoche- dice el pero ella no la mira al no tener racion de ella decidio irse.

Seeley no te vayas quiero hablar contigo.

El se gira y camino hacia ella, te pudes sentar.

- Mira Seeley no quiero que mal entiendas lo de anoche, sobre paso todas mis espectativas, te soy sinsera no creo en el amor, ni en relaciones duraderas ni en hijos nada de compromiso lo mio es sexo de una noche.

-Seeley la inturrupe diciendo- Temp eres una mujer muy bella se que lo de noche fue una locura, te voy a confersar algo a acabo de salir de una relaccion que me lastimaron mucho y de verdad ahora mismo no quiero saber del amor ni compromisos , yo lo que quiero es satisfacer mis necesidades .

Mientras se hablaban seguian caminando uno hacia otro hasta que quedaron a centimetos uno del otro y se quedaron mirandose fijamente. Y luego a los dos se le paso al por la mente.

Temp estoy pensando algo

Sera lo mismo que estoy pensando

Yo creo que si -dice el riendo

Pero hay una condicion

-Esto sera entre nosotros nadie se puede enterar no quiero las preguntas de mis amigas ,no sabes lo fastidiosas que son.

- Ok que propones ,es solo sexo podremos salir con otras personas y tener sexo con ella nada de sentimentos y yo solo dire cuendo tendremos sexo.

-El sonrie –ok estoy deacuerdo y que vamos hacer cuando bajemos ,nuestros amigos deben estar abajo. Bajaremos como dos persona que tuvieron una noche loca de sexo pero despues que salgas por la puerta empieza nuestro trato. Te puedo pedir tu numero de telefono.

-No tu dame el tuyo recuerda que soy yo la que digo cuando y donde habra sexo, el busco un papel y le anoto su numero de movil.

**Fin flash back**

Seeley llega a su relidad al llegar a lapuerta de su casa encontrando a sus amigos saliendo de la casa.

Seeley pense que estas durmindo-dice Jack

No fui a correr para distraerme

No me digas que estas pensando en Amanda –dice Jack

No

Mira vamos a salir con las chicas si quieres le digo a Ange que invite a Temp y podemos estar todos juntos.

No quiero ir disfruten ustedes yo estoy bien

Esta bien como quieras,mientras Jack y Arastoo van saliendo por la puerta.

Seeley espero por diez minutos para esperar que se fueran sus amigos con las amigas de Temp. Cuando pasaron los minutos fue donde Temp, ella estaba en la cocina cuando oyo el tiembre de la puerta y fue abrirla.

- Hola de nuevo dice el , ella le da una enorme sonrisa – pasa ya se fueron.

- Quieres algo de tomar,no estoy bien, el la toma por la cintura –y se puede saber que vamos hacer hoy.

-Bueno tenia pensado que como ellos van estar toda la tarde en la ciuda podiamos ver pelicula oir musica y podiamos cenar en la terraza que piensas.

- No tengo ningun problema lo unico que te pido es que yo quiero hacer la cena.

- Tu saber cocinar.

- Claro te hare los mejores macarrones con queso que hallas comida.

- tu cocinas no tengo problemas.

Pasaron toda la tarde compartiendo vieron peliculas , oyeron musica y Seeley cocino. Luego limpiaron la cocina y se fueron a la terraza a ver el atardecer tomando una copa de vino.

De verdad me sorprendiste eres un buen cocinero.

Te lo dije que comerias los mejores macarrones con queso-dice el.

Siguieron hablando hasta que el le dijo que se tenia que ir, -Temp me tengo que ir mañana es mi primer dia de trabajo y no quiero llegar tarde.

- Si yo tambien trabajo mañana que crees si mañana despues del trabajo vamos y nos tomamos unas cervesas un lugar cerca que hay por ahi.

-Claro me llamas y nos encontramos, mientras el da un beso en la mejilla se levanta y se va bajando las escaleras, pero cuando va llegando al ultimo escalon oye unas voces que era de de sus amigos que habian llegado, al oirlos regresa donde Temp.

Temp lo ve regresar se te olvido algo Seeley.

No, es que llegaron los muchachos como voy a poder salir, mientras se para frenta a la orilla de la terraza y ve una escalera que llega hasta la ventana de su cuarto

No se que hacer si se quedan toda la noche no se que haremos – dice ella

Ya se como ves esa escalera llegan hasta mi cuarto bajo por ella y llego hasta mi cuarto.

Ten cuidado que no te caigas –dice ella mientras el bajando por las escaleras.

Ella sigue mirando hasta que el entra por la ventana y le hace una señal con la mano que esta bien, ella recoge toda evidencia de la terraza que estuvo con alguien, para luego bajar al apartamento con sus amiga, sin saber que en pocas horas el destino les cambira a ella y sus amigas.

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 La sorpresa**

Despues de un fin de semana facinante llego el lunes

Buenos dias chicas – dice Cam

Buenos dias - dicen sus amigas

Chicas las espero en el FBI tengo que ver a Cullen antes que llegen los nuevos agentes-dice Cam al mismo tiempo que salia por la puerta.

Bueno Ange vamonos

Temp voy por mi cartera y nos vamos

-Cam habia llegado al FBI, estaba en la puerta de la oficina de Cullen tocando la puerta – pase Saroyan -buenos dias Cullen, buenos dias Saroyan sientese por favor gracias por venir temprano, en cualquier momento llegan los nuevos agentes tan pronto llegen la llamo para que venga con las agente Brennan y la agente Montenegro, ya llegaron –dice Cullen

- Tienen que estar por llegar señor.

-Vaya a su oficina tan pronto lleguen las llamo para dar las nuevas instruciones.

– De acuerdo señor espero su llamada,levantandose para ir a su oficina.

En la oficina de cam

Hola chicas ya llegaron .

Ya llegaron los nuevos agentes son guapos.

Ange por favor te estuvistes revolcando con Jack todo el fin de semana y te pones a pensar en otros hombres.

Que tiene de malo alimentar mas la pupilas.

Cam dejala sabes como es ella.

Por lo menos tengo accion y no me quedo enserada en el cuarto todo un fin de semana, la discusion de las amigas es interrupida por el sonido del telefono

Agente Saroyan

Saroyan la espero en la sala de conferencia con los demas agentes – dice Cullen

Vamos para a alla señor,chicas vamos nos estan esperando.

En la sala de conferencia

Las chicas van entrando cuando se dan cuenta quienes estan ahi.

Agente Saroyan, agente Brennan y agente Montenegro les presento a los agentes Vizari, agente Booth y agente Hodgins- dice Cullen al prentarlos todos se quedaron sorprendidios pero Cullen no se dio cuenta

Buenos agente ya saben por que estan aqui necesito todo su empeño para lograr las metas propuesta la agente Saroyan estara acargo del grupo y los dividire en parelas agente Saroyan estara con el agente Vizari , el agente Hodgins estara con la agente Montenegro y la agente Brennan estara con el agente Booth mañana se le daran los diferentes casos que tendran que resolver nos reuniremos una vez en la semana para ver el proceso deacuerdo, espero se lleven bien los veo luegos – dice Cullen saliendo de la sala.

La primera en reacionar fue Ange por que no me dijiste que eras agente mirando a Jack.

Ange perdoname por no ser honesto contigo , pero tu tan poco no fuistes honesta conmigo.

Ange le da una sonrisa tienes razon perdoname tambien pero no me vuelvas ocultar algo que yo tampoco lo hare, los dos se miraron se dieron una sonrisa.

Ahora eres mi jefa, Arastoo tenemos que hablar pero no aqui ve a la noche a mi apartamento y hablaremos.

Temp espero por un minuto se levento y se fue Seeley la miro para ver si lo miraba pero no lo hizo. Los agentes estuvieron todo el dia juntos ordenado todos los caso que tenian para resolver pero Temp nunca le dirigio la palabra a Seeley el estuvo tratando de buscarle la vuelta todo el dia pero ella no le hizo caso. Asi transcurio todo el dia hasta llegar la noche.

Temp fue la primera en llegar al apartamento fue a bañarse,comio y se fue a la terraza a pensar recostandose en el sofa estuvo una media hora asi hasta que escucho una voz

Temp ,ella se levanto –que haces aqui y como llegaste.

Quisiera hablar contigo , y subi por la escalera que esta en mi cuarto.

No tenemos nada que hablar, girandose para irse

-El la alcanzo tomandola por una mano y la tiro hacia su pecho quedando a unos centimetros de su boca – se puede saber que te pasa si es por que no te dije que era agente tu tampoco fuiste honesta conmigo.

- Ella baja su cabeza sin decirle nada, el levanta su cara tomandola por la barbilla , ella lo empujo, -sueltame no me toques no me gusta que me cuestionen tu no eres nadie solo fuieste un polvo de una noche dijo ella y se fue por las escaleras, el se quedo quieto mirandola como se iba y decidio irse por las escaleras que se dirigian a su cuarto.

Ella se fue a su cuarto innorando a sus amigas que estaban en la sala

Que le pasa a Temp esta bien extraña desde esta mañana que le dijeron que Seeley era su compañero dice Cam, en eso momentos tocan el timbre de la puerta, yo habro la puerta dice Ange.

Buenas noche .

Pasen chicos .

Jack acompañame a la cocina , si claro

Cam y Arastoo se quedan solos en la sala

Te puedes sentar, Arastoo se sienta bien cerca de ella – quiero aclarar las cosas a mi no me gusta mezclar las cosas de mi trabajo con el placer ahora las cosas han cambiado yo soy tu jefa , en esos momentos el la calla con un besos pasionado tomando su cara con sus manos, no se separaron hasta que no perdieron el aliento.

Cam yo te entiendo eres una gran mujer una bella mujer y yo jamas haria algo para hacerte daño yo quiero estar contigo en el trabajo eres la agente Saroyan pero en la cama eres Cam. No quiero perderte, eres la mujer mas maravillosa que conocido.

Cam al oirlo le sale una lagrima bajandole por su mejilla- eres un hombre especial por que no te conoci antes y fue ella quien lo beso, y empezo a llorar.

No llores mi amor no me gusta verte asi, es que me siento culpable.

Por que

Es que no te e dicho toda la verda se que cuando te la digas me vas a jusgar mal.

Pero dime

Yo tengo novio llevo con el cinco años, pense que lo tuyo y lo mio era una sola noche pero todo eI fin de semana contigo me enseñaste a quererte y me siento confundida.

El se para del asiento, como si fuera a irse pero se para Cam no quiero ser un problema para ti quiero ser tu amigo y compañero de trabajo no quiero que tengas poblemas esta bien yo entiendo no te preocupes le dio un besos en la mejilla y se fue.

Cam se quedo mas devastada que al principio se fue a su cuarto y su puso a llorar. Ange y Jack oyeron toda la conversacion.

Pobre Cam ella le estaba gustando Arastoo

El tambien le estaba gustando

Es mejor me vaya con ella, dandole un beso en los labios a Jack.

Si ve, yo me voy a hablar con el.

Ya eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana, cuando empiezan a tocar la ventana del cuarto de Seeley , el empieza a levantarse y se da cuenta que es ella que esta ahi, le habre la ventana y ella entra, llevaba una ropa de dormir transparente dejando ver todo su cuerpo el se quedo sorprendido, ella se le lanza tirandolo a la cama sin entender nada.

Ella acerca sus labios a su oido y le dice quiero tener sexo contigo hazme gritar de placer.

El la gira -eso es lo que quieres eso te dare

Pero no aqui si no en la terraza no quiero que tus amigos nos oigan.

Los amantes se fueron la terraza el la hizo gritar de placer hasta que se canso de hacerle sexo la hizo llegar de orgasmo tras orgasmo hasta acabarla de placer.

Cuando amanecio el esta solo ella se habia ido, se puso sus boxer y se fue. Haci estuvieron por tres semanas ella llegaba por la madrugada le pedia sexo, por la mañana se iba lo dejaba solo y en trabajo no le habla ni lo miraba, el se fue acostrumbando que la tenia en sus brazos todas las noche y la llenaba de placer.

Tres semanas despues

Ange y Temp estaban en la cocina – oye Ange, Cam no a salido de su cuarto ella es siempre la primera que se levanta, si es verdad pasara algo-dice Ange,

En esos momento Cam sale de su cuarto toda demacrada y con una cara terrible- Cam que te pasa te ves terrible le dice Temp, estuve toda la noche vomitando y unas nauseas terible y mareos.

O por dios Cam cuando fue tu ultimo periodo – dice Ange.

Cam se pone a pensar y pone sus manos en la cabeza, Ange llevo una semana de atrazo no puede ser, no puede ser.

Tranquila amiga – dice Ange vamos a buscar un prueba de embarazo y salimos de la duda y por cierto es de Paul verdad- dice Ange con preocupacion

No Ange si estoy embarazada es de Arastoo, saliendole una lagrima yo no vuelto a tener relaciones con Paul desde que estuve con Arastoo.

Tranquila vamos a cambiarnos compramos la prueba y te la haces en la oficina- dice Ange

Las tres se fueron hicieron lo que Ange dijo, en la oficina estaban las tres ya Cam se habia echo la prueba

Chicas salio positivo que voy hacer estoy embarazada de otro hombre que no es mi novio como pude ser tan estupida.

Mira Cam es tu decicion si lo quieres o no dice Temp.

Claro que lo quiero y lo voy a tener aunque sea sola. En eso entraron a las oficina los agente y Arastoo se quedo sorprendido al ver a Cam con la prube de embarazo en la mano.

Ange y Temp sacaron a Seeley y Jack de la oficina dejandolo solo -Cam te encuentras bien.

Cam repiro profundo – Arastoo estoy embarazada y es tuyo el se quedo congelado al oir la noticia por unos segundos y fue donde ella y la levanto de la silla y la abrazo- es mio

Si es tuyo yo no podido estar con mas nadie despues que estuvimos junto, el la beso y ella se separo.

Ya veo que estas feliz pero recuerda que estamos en la oficina.

Esta bien hablamos luego- dice el.

Por la noche los seis estaban celebrando en el apartamento de las chicas.

Oigan que les parece si nos vamos todos este fin de semana a Nueva York – dice Jack

Si es buena idea yo hago las reservaciones en el hotel y luego dividimos los gastos-dice Ange.

Cam y Arastoo dicen que si pero Temp y Seeley se quedan callado.

Al ver las caras de ellos Ange les dice – no se asusten chicos para ustedes van hacer cuartos diferentes.

Temp mira a Seeley y dice si es asi no hay problema y tu Seeley conmigo tampoco hay problema.

La noche sigio pasando hasta que Jack dijo bueno chicos vamos.

Pero Cam le dice a Arastoo – quedate conmigo esta noche , el le sonrie y le dice si.

Jack tu tambien quedate dice ange.

Bueno yo si tengo que irme buenas noche dice Seeley, cuando el dice eso todos miranron a Temp pero ella se dirijia a su cuarto, Seeley se levanto y se fue.

Las de mas parejas se fueron a sus cuartos. A las dos de la madrugada ella volvio a entrar por la ventana ya no tenia que tocar ya que el sabia, se la dejaba abierta solo sentia cuando ella entraba a su cama como todas las noche lo unico que esa noche lo iba hacer en su cama ya que sus amigos no estaban.

Cuando sintio que se iba la tomo por la cintura y la tiro en la cama - a donde vas –dice el.

Para mi casa ,no vas para ningun lado tenemos que hablar .

Ok dime , Temp este fin de semana vamos estar con nuestros amigos, ellos cren que no tenemos nada , ellos va a celebrar sus relaciones y lo mas probable le van a pedir matrimonio a tus amigas, no quiero que pienses que te estoy presionando se que no cres en el matrimonio ni en las relaciones pero piensas llevamos un mes teniendo relaciones todas las noche estamos todo el dia juntos aunque no me hables en el trabajo pero por las noche te metes en mi cama, tu sabes que las primeras semanas fue sexo pero las otras fuero hacer el amor por que yo te siento diferente te ciento que te me entregas completa . aunque no te guste tu eres mia y yo soy tuyo,me dijiste que podiamos estar con otras personas pero ni tu ni yo lo hemos echo, ahi fue que ella le salio una lagrima y lo beso,

Gracias por se tan pasiente por entenderme pero esto no es facil para mi dejame pensarlo. Esa bien toma tu tiempo –dice el dandole un beso.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 La propuesta**

Pasaron los dias habia llegado el fin de semana, Jack y arastoo habian comprador las sortijas de compromiso de sus novia. Ya estaban todos en el aeoreopuerto esperando que saliera el avion.

Cam como te fue con Paul –dice Ange

No fue facil decirle, el fue muy bueno conmigo al principio estaba molesto pero cuando le dije que nuestra relacion se volvio rutina que nos veimos tres o cuatro veces al mes era sexo y se iba, entendio que era lo mejor le dijiste de Arastoo- dice Ange, no puede lo deje asi.

Tenga chicas sus café –decian los chicos al llegar

Estuvieron un rato hablando y riendo hasta que empezaron a llamar para abordar,el viaje fue tranquilo y comodo, llegaron a Nueva York los recogio una limocina que los llevo al hotel, fueron recibidos y llevados a las habitaciones, al llegar las camas estaban llenas petalos de rosas y champaña fria, pero en vez de ser cuatro cuartos eran tres ya que Ange le reservo una misma habitacion a Temp y Seeley. Cuando ella se dio cuenta fue donde su amiga a su cuarto.

Ange se puede saber por que lo hiciste.

Mira cariño ya esta bueno que sigas con esa vida que llevas tienes que divertirte luego me lo agradeseras-dice Ange riendose, Temp giro y se fue.

Ange mira Jack-si se entera que fue idea de Seeley, espero que lo que tiene planeado salga bien.

Conociendo a Seeley lo va a lograr .

Si por que estoy loca para interrogarla que me cuente todo lo que a pasado en este mes creyendo que no sabriamos que se estaba metiendose en la cama con Seeley es una mala amiga.

Recuerda lo que ella pensaba del amor.

Jamas pense que Seeley la sacara del cascaron.

Temp habia llegado al cuarto Seeley estaba abriendo una botella cuando ella llego.

No pudo creer que ange me haga esto .

El la miro y empezo a reir, no le veo la gracia –dice ella

El se acerco y la tomo por la cintura y se la pego al pecho,tranquila quieres una copa para que te tranquilices.

Mira cambiate que quiero dar una vuelta por Central Park-dice el dandole la mira mas sexy.

Ok vengo ahora.

Una hora despues estaban saliendo del hotel, caminaron hasta llegar Central Park.

Que bonito parque dice ella, vamos a sentarnos en ese banco dice el.

Temp queria traerte aqui por que quiero hablar, Temp hace mes y medio estuve enamorado de una mujer que me rompio el corazon estaba tan ciego que no me di cuenta de todo lo que me estaba haciendo, me engaño, me quito todo lo que tenia hasta me hizo alejar de mi hijo, ella lo mira sorprendida – tienes un hijos, si se llama Parker y saca su cartera para enseñarle un retrato de el.

Es hermoso como.

Es un niño muy inteligente lo extraño mucho dice el y empezo a llorrar , ella lo abrazo para que sintiera que ella estaba ahi con el, el se sintio tranquilo y paro de llorar.

Temp cuando sali de Los Angeles estaba tan furioso que no queria estar con nadie queria hacerle daño a todas las mujer para cobrarme el odio que tenia, ella al oir eso se separo de el y lo miro con miedo

Pero tu llegaste a mi vida como un angel y comprendi que no podia hacerle daño a ninguna mujer por que **te amo**, ella lo miro y se levanto.

Seeley es mejor irnos al hotel, todo el camino no hablaron ni una solo palabra.

Llegaron al hotel subieron al cuarto el abrio la puerta y ella se encerro en baño el se tiro en la cama se puso las mano en la cara y empezo a decir- lo dañe todo,todo ,espero unos minutos como ella no salia decidio costarse a dormin ,cuando empezaban a quedarse dormido sintio una mano que le tocaba la espalda se giro para quedar frente a su cara y mirarla ella lo mira y con su mano el tocaba la cara, cuando el iba hablar ella coloco su dedo en su labios

Yo soy la que voy hablar tienes razon las primeras semanas tuvimos sexos las otras hicemos el amor tu fuiste con el primero con quien hice el amor me haces sentir lo que ningun hombre a podido contigo me siento segura completa, desde que te vi por primera vez supe que eras diferente, la primera vez que hiciste que tuviera un orgasmo sabia que contigo era con quien queria seguir teniendolos, el primer fin de semana juntos sabia que no podia dejar de verte ,cuando nos pusieron como compañeros me dio miedo perderte que pasara algo en algun caso y no pudiera tenerte conmigo por eso todas las noche queria estar contigo sentir dentro de mi y saber que estabas ahi conmigo. Por eso quiero hacer el amor contigo ahora que me lleves a la gloria como siempre lo haces, el le dio un beso tierno, el se iba alevantar ella tomo por el brazo.

Para donde vas.

A buscar proteccion.

No quieros que busques proteccion.

Pues me salgo cuando este apunto de llegar.

No tampoco

Nos puede pasar lo de Cam y Arastoo.

No te preocupes estoy usando pastillas,y quiero sentirte dentro de mi al natural y sentir tu fluido dentro tambien, sabes por que ,**te amo Seeley** **Booth, te amo teamo teamo**, ahi fue que el la cayo con un beso y empezo a hacerle el amor durante toda la noche, una y otra vez, hasta que amanecio.

El primero en despertar fue el al sentir un frio por todo su cuerpo por el rose de las sabana, al abrir los ojos vio la hermosa mujer que tenia en los brazos y solto una sonrisa volvio a cerrar los ojos para volver acordarse de todo lo que habia pasado y de todo lo que ella le habia confesado pero volvio abrir los ojos cuando sintio un beso en los labios.

Buenos dias mi amor-dice el

Buenos dias-dice ella

Como amaneciste feliz-dice ella y tu,tambien feliz dice el.

Temp de verdad que me amas dice el , y lo dudas despues de lo de anoche.

Mi amor esto quiere decir que somos parejas- dice el.

Ella se sento en su cintura ,si somos parejas y quiero que nuestro amigo lo sepan.

El la tiro hacia su pecho y la beso, cuando termino de besarla, tengo hambre- dice ella.

Voy a pedir que nos traigan servicio a la habitacion no quiero salir de aqui hasta la noche que tengamos que ir a cenas con los muchachos.

Pense que bajariamos .

No por que despues de comer te voy a serguir haciendo el amor hasta que me canse.

Me gusta la idea que tal si empezamos por el baño y despues pides la comida- dijo ella

Ella salio desnuda de la cama hacia el baño y el se fue detras ella.

Cam , Arastoo ,Jack y Ange estaban desayunando cuando Cam pregunta por Temp y Seeley.

Temp y Seeley no van a desayunar-dijo Cam, Ange y Jack se miraron y empezaron a reir.

No te lo habia dicho pero nuestra amiga sea estado metiendo en la cama con Seeley hace un mes y no dijo nada para que no la hostigaramos-dijo Ange

Como y tu no me dijiste nada.

Si yo no lo sabia hasta que hice las reservaciones y Seeley me pidio que la de el y Temp fueran la misma y tuvo que decirme, sabes como soy yo. Dice Ange todos empezaron a reir .

El fin de semana paso Jack y Ange se comprometieron, tambien Cam y Arastoo, Temp y Seeley le confirmaron su relacion pasaron un fin de semana de mucha accion.

Ya habia pasado dos meses desde que los chico habian llegado a la cuidad, Seeley y Temp regresaban de interrogar un sospechoso.

Temp

Si

el siguiente fin de semana es accion de gracia y voy a ir a ver a Parker a LosAngeles.

Ella lo mira y su cara es de tristeza, esta bien se que extraña a tu hijo.

No mi amor no te pongas triste yo quiero que veas a mi hijo y conosca a mi abuelo y mi hermano quiero que vayas conmigo.

Ella lo mira y le da una enorme sonrisa si quiero ir contigo dandole un beso.

Mi amor esto es un nuevo paso en nuestra relacion .

Lo se, quiero dar el siguiente paso–dice ella, el la mira y la besa.

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8 CONOCIENDO LA FAMILIA**

Seelel y Temp llegaron al apartamento de ella, te ves cansada -dice el, mientras la tomo por la cintura y la besa,un poco ,dandole una mirada de niña traviera.

Que malo queria hacerte hoy cositas en la cama,- dice el dandole una mirada sexy.

En tu cama o en la mia dice ella, el empezo a besar su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja y con una voz suave en la mia.

Ella lo mira se sonrie mordiendo su labio inferior,que tal si te vas a tu cuarto me esperas que yo llegue entre por tu ventana y me meta en cama y me haces esas cositas que me quieres hacer.

Con una voz sedutora, el no pudo aguantarse y empezo a besarla apasionadamente.

Para-Seeley estamos en el pasillo.

No me digas que estamos en pasillo despues que me dices eso.

Ella se suelta de el lo besa y abre la puerta y lo deja afuera solo.

Esta mujer me vuelve loco,dirigiendose a su apartamento.

Temp cierra la puerta y se recuesta en la puerta y empieza a reir y la vez mordiendose un dedo.

Cuando mira sus amigas la estan viendo del sofa

Y esa risa de niña mala – dice Ange

Nada que le estaba haciendo una broma a Seeley.

Eso me huele a sexo esta noche.

No Ange hace tiempo que no hago sexo si no hago el amor, a la ves que se tira en la silla y suspira como todo una mujer enamorada.

Me alegro tanto por ti amiga que estes tan feliz – dice Cam

-Woo no lo puedo creer, TEMPERANCE BRENNAN esta enamorada- dice Ange.

-Si lo estoy por eso acepte ir con Seeley este fin de semana ir a Los ANGELES y conocer a su familia.

-Como amiga sabes que esto significa que su relacion es formal ya –dice Cam.

- Lo se por eso quiero hacerlo, las tres amigas se abrazan de felicidad, sigueron hablando por un rato hasta que cada uno se fue a su cuarto.

Seeley estaba acostado esperando que su amada, pero no llegaba ya se estaba quedando dormido cuando oye abrirse la ventana,el se queda de espalda hasta que siente que ella lo toca, se gira y la toma por la cintura y se dio cuenta de algo.

Mi amor viniste desnuda

Si, no te gusta.

Yo no dicho eso -dice el empezo a darle beso en el cuello

Para Seeley no quiero hacerlo aqui.

El la mira y en donde quieres en la terraza.

Si y quiero que subas desnudo ,con una sonrisa picara

Mi amor creo que estas perdiendo la cabeza ultimamente lo hemos echo el la oficina de Cullen que por cierto por poco nos coge, en el acensor, en el probador de damas cuando fuimos de compra, en el estacionamiento del FBI.

mira Seeley cuando estuvimos haciendolo no se oyo quejarte en ningun momento.

Esta bien siempre haces lo quieres.

Lo se ese es mi gran poder-dice ella besandolo y saliendo de la cama.

La semana siguio pasando y llego el fin de semana , Seeley y Temp salieron hacia los Los Angeles , ya se encontraban recogiendo las maletas.

mi amor estas bien te veo nerviosa.

Si no les caigo bien,con cara de tristeza.

No mi amor todo va estar bien yo voy estar contigo, tomandola por una mano y besandola en la mejilla.

Tomaron las maletas y salieron , cuando estaban llegando a la puerta, escuchan una voz que grita

**Papaaaa, **Seeley reconocio esa voz era su hijo.

Hola campeón

Hola papa los dos se abrazaron fuertemente.

Papa te extrañe mucho yo tambien parker y lo volvio a abrazar. Seeley lo tomo en sus brazos y lo levanto fue ahi que el niño se dio cuenta de la persona que estaba al lado de su papa.

Parker te quiero presentar a mi novia Temp.

Hola Parker mucho gusto en conocerte.

El niño le contesta , hola, en eso momento oye la voz de su hermano.

Hola hermanito –dice Jared, Seeley lo mira y le da un abrazo, bienvenido hermano me presenta a la dama-dice Jared.

Claro Jared ella es Temperance Brennan es mi novia , mucho gusto - dice Jared.

El gusto es mio -dice ella.

Buenos nos vamos que el abuelo nos espera en la casa,todos se fueron hasta la casa del abuelo.

Al llegar Seeley fue donde su abuelo, Pops como estas, dandole un abrazos.

Hola hijo estoy bien y tu,en eso se fija en la mujer que estaba atras.

Pops ella es Temperance Brennan es mi compañera de trabajo y mi novia.

Mucho gusto ya veo que mi nieto tiene un buen gusto.

Gracias el gusto es mio Sr Booth

No me llamame asi llamama Pops.

Claro Pops.

Despues de los saludos se fueron a cenar estuvieron oyen las historias de Pops, hasta que Parker empezo a darle sueño

Papa tengo sueño claro hijo vamos te llevo arriba.

Temp vego ahorra

Esta bien yo me quedo aqui

Cuando se fue Seeley, Pops empezo hablar, mi nieto te quiere mucho con tan solo ver como te mira se que esta enamorado de ti.

Lo se yo tambien lo amo mucho

Mi nieto es de una sola mujer cuando esta con una es con una el a sufrido mucho por amor primero Rebeca la madre de Parker y despues Amanda el se entrega por completo y le gusta hacer las cosas bien el es de los que quiere casarse tener hijos y familia pero se a equivocado en encontrarla.

En esos momento baja Seeley y la conversacion se termina,Temp quieres subir te ves cansada.

Si porfavor.

Buena noche Pops nos vemos mañana -dice Seeley

Buenas noches – dice Pops.

Todos subieron a sus cuarto. En el cuarto de Seeley ,Temp estaba en la bañera pensando lo que Pops le dijo en eso Seeley entra con dos copas y una botella de vino,

Se puede

Claro, el se quita la bata entra con ella, ella se mueve para que el quedara en su espalda,estas tranquila ahora

Si, Pops es un hombre maravilloso ya se por que tu eres asi

El la abraza y la tomo por la cintura la tira sobre el.

Seeley te puedo preguntar algo

Si ,le dice mientra le besa el cuello

Que paso con Rebeca .

El se quedo callado por un minuto y luego contesto,ella y yo nos conocimos jovenes estuvimos junto hasta que ella quedo embarazada de Parker le pedi matrimonio y no quiso desde entonces solo tengo a Parker fines semanas alternos este a sido el tiempo mas largo que no estado con el, al terminar el de hablar ella tomo las manos de el y las llevo al corazon

Seeley te prometo que nunca me ire de tu lado te hare feliz hasta los ultimo dias de mi vida

El viro su cara y la beso luego salieron de bañera todos mojados la llevo a la cama y hicieron el amor toda la noche.

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9 Dia familiar**

La primera en despertar fue ella,la luz que salia por la ventana la hace levantar, empieza a moverse pero, siente las mano de su novio tocandole el estomago ella volvio a estrañarse que durante par de semanas siempre que despertaba ella estaba bocaarriba y el tocandole su barriga, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos labios que le besaban el cuello.

Buenos dias presiosa – dice el

Buenos dias mi amor – dice ella

Dormiste bien anoche,

bueno lo poco que pude dormir gracias a ti creo que si

el la tomo por la cintura y la trajo hacia su cuerpo, no te quejes por que anoche no te escuche quejarte, besandola en los labios.

Siguieron en la cama un rato mas dandose besos y carisias mutuamente hasta oyeron tocar la puerta

papa estas despierto ambos se miraron ella fue a vestirse y el empezo a recoger su ropa del piso y se vistio y fue a abrir la puerta

buenos dia hijo

hola papa, papa podemos ir al zoologico hoy, tu Temp y yo y haci le enseñamos la cuidad a Temp,lo dice con mucha emocion

claro que podemos ir , revolcandole su pelo rubio, en esos momentos Temp sale del baño

buenos dias Parker

buenos dias Temp vamos a ir al zoologico y te enseñaremos la cuidad

me gusta la idea es muy buena acercandose a ellos

bien, porcierto abuelo Pops le manda a decir que el desayuno esta listo

ok campéon bajamos ya mismo

nos vemos abajo , cerrando la puerta y saliendo del cuarto

ella lo abraza a su novio, tienes un hijo maravilloso

lo se ese es el encanto de los Booth – dice el riendose

eres tan modesto , dandole un empujo el.

Terminaron de vestirse y bajaron a desayunar con Parker y Pops, cuando terminaron se fueron a su pasadia familiar. Parker estaba sorprendio lo mucho que Temp sabia de los animales sus habitas y de los paises de origenes el niño no dejaba de escucharla hablar le hacia todo tipo de pregunta y ella se las no dejaba de mirar a las dos personas que mas amaba en su vida y en lo bien que se estaban llevando. Asi pasaron toda la tarde estuvieron en el zoologico luego fueron al acuario dieron un recorido por la cuidad, Seeley los llevo a cenar a un restaurante muy acogedor, estaban pasado un buen rato hasta que el niño se dirige a su padre

papa cuanto tiempo va a pasar que te vuelva a ver de nuevo, con cara de tristeza, a Seeley se le rompio el corazón al ver a su hijo asi lo tomo de la mano y lo bajo de la silla para abrazarlo

Parker se que esto es doloroso para ti como para mi, en eso Temp lo interumpe

Parker que cres si hablamos con tu mama y le dicimos si te deja pasar noche buena y navidad con nosotros en Washigton y asi no sentiras tanto la tristeza de no ver a tu papa

el niño se sonrie y la mira , en serio pudedo ir con ustedes

claro, tu papa y yo estariamos contentoSeeley no la dejaba de mirar con ternura y amor. Seeley los abrazo y les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno queriendo que ese momento fuera eterno, en eso llego la comida y decidieron empezar a comer.

Llegaron a casa de Pops el niño llego contento y le conto todo lo que habia echo y aprendido hasta le dijo que pasaria la navidad en Washigton, antes de llegar fueron donde Rebeca para pedirle permiso al principio no estaba muy deacuerdo pero cuando vio la cara de Parker de tristeza decidio aceptar. El niño al terminar de contarle todo a Pops empezo a bostezar del cansancio

papa estoy cansado quiero dormir

vamos levanta te llevare a la cama

yo quiero que me acueste Temp por favor , Temp se quedo sorprendida por la petision del niño

vamos Parker yo te llevo lo toma por la mano y suben por la escaleras, Seeley los ve subir y su cara de alegria se podia ver desde el espacio.

Temp lo llevo hasta su cuarto el fue hasta el baño para bañarse lo vistio y lo acosto en la cama,buenas noches nos vemos mañana,cuando ella iba a salir el niño le pregunta

Temp tu quieres a mi papa, ella se sonrie

si Parker yo amo a tu papa con toda mi vida y igual que a ti.

Me alegro por que quiero ver ami papa feliz que tenga una esposa una casa grande con pisina y que me de muchos hermanitos,Temp la tomo por sorpresa todo lo que el niño le decia, ella se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente, descansa Parker, ella salio del cuarto y cerro la puerta.

Seeley ya estaba en el cuarto cuando entro Temp

se quedo dormido

Si y siguio hasta el baño para bañarse, cuando termino se fue hasta cama y se acomodo en el pecho de su novio hasta quedar dormida.

Llego el domingo era el ultimo dia que Parker estaria con su padre decidieron ir a la playa se fueron todos Parker,Pops, Jared su esposa y su hijo pasaron un dia muy especial, Temp estaba sentada en la arena mirando una mujer que tenia un bebe en brazos y se puso a imaginar como seria ella como madre con una familia una casa, en eso momento llega Seeley con Parker corriendo y se le tiran encima sacandola de sus pensamiento

te gane papa te lo dije que era mas rapido que tu riendose

si me ganaste campeon, mientra le da una toalla el niño, Seeley la mira y le pregunta si le pasa algo y ella le contesta que esta bien y le da una sonrisa a medias. El sabia que le pasaba algo, ven mi amor vamos para el agua tomandola por la mano y levantandola,al ella levantarse se quita una camisa que tenia

Y quedandose un traje de baño de dos piezas mostrando su curva que tanto le gustaba a el, la toma por las piernas y se la lleva cargandola hasta el agua donde la tira. El empieza a reir y ella se molesta

Seeley por que me haces esto, el la toma por la cintura

me encanta cuando te enojas, ella trato de salir pero no pudo

sueltame

no voy a soltarte hasta que te calmes y me des un beso, ella sabia que se tenia que calmar y hacer lo que el le decia por que no le podia ganar ya que el era mas fuerte que ella, ella lo empezo a besar apasionadamente y con su pierna le rozo su entrepiernas

no hagas eso por que soy capas de quitate la ropa y hacerte el amor aqui mismo lo dice con la voz ronca

esta es mi venganza por tirarme al agua

asi con que esa tenemos ,dice entre dientes,ella aprovecha su momento de debilidad y se suelta de el y se va riendose,

el le dije llegara mi momento, mirandola cuando se va riendose de el.

Pasaron la tarde en la playa, luego se fueron a casa de Pops que les preparo la cena la cual estuvo muy deliciosa,hasta que llego el momento de llevar a Parker a su casa, el niño no se queria quedar empezo a llorrar no se queria separar de su papa, se calmo cuando le dijo que pasarian navidad juntos. Seeley no quiso llorar delante de su hijo cuando llego al carro no pudo parar de llorrar su unico consuelo era su novia que abrazo muy fuerte dandole apoyo.

En el aeoreopuerto Temp y Seeley esperaban su vuelo cuando ella le tomo la mano a el

mi amor quisiera pedirte algo

el la mira curioso, si mi amor que quieres

quiero que cuando lleguemos a Washington vivamos juntos el abre los ojos y se queda sorprendido y sin palabras

no piensas decir algo – dice

Temp estas segura no lo puedo creer

no me has contestado si o no-dice

sisisisissiiiii quiero vivir contigo-dice el besandola

soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo

tambien quiero pedirte algo mas pero te lo voy a decir cuando llegos a Washigton

esta bien –dice el mientra la seguia besando,hasta que son interumpidos por el aviso pasajeros del vuelo 35 con su destino a Washington D.C pasar por la puerta 23.

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULOS 10 CREANDO UNA NUEVA VIDA**

Ya habia pasado una semana de su regreso de Los Angeles,Temp y Seeley desde que llegaron dormian juntos todos los dias, unos dias en el apartamento de el y otros en el de ella.

Seeley a donde vamos- dice Temp

Es una sorpresa pronto lo sabras – dice el con una sonrisa encantadora

Seeley estuvo conduciendo unos diez minutos mas, hasta que llegaron hasta su destino

Seeley donde estamos, el se baja del carro y le habre la puerta la toma por la mano. Caminan hasta puerta de una hermosa casa de dos piso con un gran patio y bello jardin. Temp mira Seeley confundida

de quien es esta casa mi amor, el habre la puerta, la cara ella era de mas confucion, el la deja pasar, ella siguio caminando hasta el medio de sala,Seeley la abrazo por la espalda y coloco su barbilla en su hombro, la cara de ella no salia de su asombro

te gusta la casa mi amor- dice el

Esta preciosa

Temperance Brenna esta en nuestra casa, dandole un beso en el cuello, ella se gira para quedar frenta a el y habre su ojos con asombro tomando la cara de el con sus manos

En serio mi amor le dice ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja,

Si ven te la voy mostrar, la casa tiene una gran cocina, sala comedor, y cuatro cuarto

mi amor quiero que unos de los cuarto sea para Parker –dice ella

claro mi amor

El otro cuarto puede ser nuestra oficina

Y esta que es la mas grande sera nuestra, se ve muy comoda tiene baño- dice ella

El la abraza y le da un beso en los labios

Si aqui haremos el amor todas las noche sin importar que nos oigan gritar de deseo hacerte gritar todas las noche de placer Temperance Brennan

Y yo gritare lo mas fuerte posible por quiero que el mundo sepa que soy tu mujer y tu eres mi hombre, dandole un beso en los labios. Pasaron tres dias desde que fueron a conocer la casa. Pero como todo en la vida no puede ser perfecto.

En la oficina de FBI, Cam se encontraba en su oficina cuando suena el telefono

Agente Saroyan

Saroyan la necesito en mi oficina ahora mismo-dice Cullen

Si señor ire inmediatamente

Cam toca la puerta, Cullen le hace señal para que pase, Cam pasa al entrar se encuentra con dos agente que estan hablando con Cullen

agente Cross y agente Martinez ustedes saben las reglas no puedo permitir que mis agentes se relacionen como parejas amorosa esto puede acacionar conflictos de intereses y en momentos de tomar alguna decicion importante se mezclen los sentimientos trayento problemas por eso apartir de mañana el agente Cross sera trasladada a Miami y usted agente Martinez a Houston, los agentes asisten con la cabeza y salen de la oficina,Cam se le estremece el cuerpo sabiendo que si el FBI se entera de su relacion de ella y Arastoo y de sus demas amigos todos seran trasladados, Cam vuelve a su realidad cuando es llamada por Cullen

Agente Saroyan se encuentra bien

Si señor , sentandose frente a cullen.

Agente Saroyan la llame para felicitarla por el gran trabajo, los casos resueltos han llegado a un 60% es mas de lo que le pedi, por eso sea extendido el tiempo de equipo a un año, Cam le agredece y sale de la oficina y sale a toda prisa a su oficina.

Ange te necesito en mi oficina ahora ,dice desperadamente,Ange llego casi corriendo a la oficina .

Cam estas bien el bebe esta bien

Ange callate no digas lo del bebe,dice casi susurando

Que pasa Cam te veo preocupada

Ange tenemos problemas estuve en la oficina de Cullen y el estaba con la agente Cross y el agente Martinez y los traslado a diferentes estados por que estan juntos y no lo iba a permitir

Que,no puede ser si se enteran nos van a separar a todos, colocando su mano en la cabeza

Ange llama a todos que nos reuniremos en casa para hablar de esto

Ok les dire a todos que esten a las ocho en la casa y por cierto no visto a Temp en todo el dia

Temp y Seeley estaban recibiendo los muebles nuevos de la casa y acomodando todo en la casa.

Gracias por todo chicos tengan esto de propina por la ayuda, le decia Seeley ,mientras los acompañaba a la puerta. Seeley sube las escaleras para buscar a Temp ella estaba en el cuarto leyendo un mensaje de texto cuando el la toma por la cintura,

todo bien mi amor

si es Ange que quiere que vayamos al apartamento esta noche que es importante

no, yo queria que nos quedaramos hoy aqui para inagurar la casa tu y yo,dandole besos por el cuello.

Asi haciendo planes sin mi,besadolo tambien y empezando a desabotonandole los botones de la camisa de el, el la gira y la lleva a la cama con delicadesa sin dejar de besarla, los besos fueron mas pasionados, empezaron a perder el control cuando

espera mi amor voy a buscar protecion

nooo quiero usar protecion hoy

el la mira estrañado mi amor por que desde que llegamos de Los Angeles me dijiste que lo usara me parecio estraño por que tu me habias dicho que estabas tomando pastillas,ella se levanta y se sienta en la cama

Seeley te habia dicho que usaras proteccion por yo no me estoy protegiendo desde que llegamos de los LosAngeles

por que no me dijiste, ella le toma la mano y la colaca en su bariga

mi amor estaba limpiando mi sistema por quiero un hijo tuyo y mio el la mira con cara de emocion

Es serio quieres estar embarazada,

Si quiero que sea hoy para darle la bienvenidad con la casa

Estado planiando durante dias estoy en mis dias fertiles, el no la dejo hablar cuando se le tiro encima y la empezo a besar a pasionadamente,el le quito la camisa sacandola por encima de los hombros y tambien le quito su brazier dejando sus senos a su vista los empezo a lamer y a supsionar bajando hastas bariga y su detuvo un momento y la miro a los ojos hoy empieza una nueva vida para nosotros, te juro te protejere a ti a nuestro hijo en unos minutos vamos crearlo como mucho amor que nunca los dejare y hare lo que sea por ustedes, -estas lista para nuestra creacion si dice ella con la voz entrecortada, el abrio su piernas para llegar a su entrepiernas para lamerla y suscionar su clitoris ella empieza a gritar de placer que podia oir por toda la casa

Quiero sentir tu orgamos en mi bosa , ella no pudo mas la exitacion era grande que tuvo el orgasmo, el la mira y el se rie,

Seeley lo que hacer conmigo tiene que ser ilegal pero es como llegar a la gloria,pero asi no vamos a crear a nuestro hijo, sube besandola hasta llegar a su cara y mirarla a los ojos

Estas lista esto lo vamos hacer los dos junto de acuerdo

Si juntos . el entra su miembro erecto con suavidad como si fuera una virgen, luego de entrar en ella empieza a hacer movimiento de lentos a hasta mas fuerte, el queria que momento fuera especial ya que no estaba haciendo el amor estaba creando una vida, la vida de su hijo con la mujer que ama, el dio con todo lo que tenia y ella aguanto todo lo que le dio, el placer , el deseo y la exitacion corria por sus cuerpo, el queria que ella llegara a su orgasmos primero, ella no pudo mas hasta que llego a su orgasmo, el sintio su orgamos , se acerca a su oido

Ahora voy yo recibe a nuestro hijo, ella sintio como su fluido entra por su cuerpo lo cual su cuerpo se lleno de emocion, el llego a su orgasmo y quedo encima ella con las repiracion agitada pero oliendo su olor que era de dulzura y entrega total.

En el apartamento de las chicas Cam y Ange se encontraban en la sala esperando a sus novios.

Donde esta Temp- dice Cam

Tiene que estar con Seeley los dos tomaron el dia libre-dice Ange

Ultimamente estan muy raros que estara pasando-dice Cam la conversacion es interumpida por el timbre de la puerta.

Yo voy- dice Ange, hola chico entren,hola mi amor – dice Jack dandole un beso.

Hola princesa como estas tu y el bebe- dice Arastoo besando Cam, que pasa susede algo mi amor.

Sientense chico-dice Cam

Me estas preocupando Cam-dice Arastoo

Chicos tenemos problemas estuve hoy en la oficina de Cullen cuando el estaba hablando con dos agentes que son pareja sentimental los traslados lejos de uno del otro.

Como, no voy a dejar que nos separen si tengo que renunciar lo voy hacer –dice Arastoo tomando la cara de Cam con sus manos.

Chicos tenemos que cojer las cosas con calma-dice Jack

Si es verdad tenemos que pensar en una solucion-dice Ange

Por el momento tenemos que aparentar que no tenemos nada-dice Jack

Ustedes pueden pero yo pronto se me va anotar la bariga y todo el mundo va a preguntar de quien es el bebe

Cam tenemos que buscar el reglamento haber que lo que dice de las parejas y sabremos que hacer-dice Ange

Esta bien mañana lo buscare pero tenemos que buscar a Temp y Seeley y decirle lo que pasa

Si hay que buscarlos hoy en la oficina estuve oyendo comentario de ellos se estan dando cuenta que tienen un romance-dice Jack

Yo llame varias veces a los dos tienen los celulares apagados-dice Ange

Hay que avisarles por que si no seran los proximos en trasladar-dice Arastoo.

Eran las once de la noche y Temp esta en sala tomando un jugo de kiwi con una mira perdida, pensando en la decicion que habia tomado de ser madre, hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamiento

Temp estas ahi

Si Seeley estoy aqui,el se sienta a su la lado

Estas bien el la mira a los ojos y ve su mirada de temor, mi amor que pasa

Seeley tengo miedo de no ser una buena madre, una lagrima salio de sus ojos

No llorres vas a ser la la lagrima y trayendola a su pecho

No tengas miedo yo estoy aqui y nunca te voy a dejar iremos los dos de la mano y criaremos este bebe cometeremos errores claro que si pero estaremos los dos para apoyarnos y decirnos uno al otro donde fallamos,dice el besandola en la frente,la cara de ella cambio de temor a emocion

No se que echo para merecer el mejor hombre del mundo

Soy yo el que no te merece

Quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi vida-dice ella, el la mira quieres estar conmigo para el resto de tu vida, mientras el se le arrodilla la toma por la mano

Temperance Brennan me harias el honor de ser mi esposa ella se queda en sock sin decir nada hasta cuando sale de su sock ella se arodilla delante de el y lo besa tiernamente

Eso quiere decir si

Si Seeley Booth quiero ser tu esposa tu mujer tu amante tu amiga tu compañera y sobre todo la madre de tu hijo, el se levanta y luego la ayuda a levantar, me haces tan feliz, tengo un idea mañana cogemos unos dias de descanso de la oficina y nos vamos a Las Vegas y nos casamos mañana mismo,dice el besadola por toda la cara

Estas loco

si, por ti, esta decidido nos casamos,luego el pone su mano en su vientre

Estara aqui dentro-dice el mordiendose el labio inferior

No se pero quiero seguir practicanto hasta lograrlo, mientra lo besa pasionadamente,el la toma por las piernas y la trae hacia su pecho y ella rodea con su manos el cuello de el mientra van subiendo las escaleras

Me voy asegurar que esta noche dejarte completamente embarazada ,dice el con la voz entrecortada mientras le besa el cuellos. Los futuros esposos siguieron toda la noche crean su futuro hijo por los cuartos de casa sin saber que el mundo pronto le va a cambiar con grandes consecuencias.

Contunuara...


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11 El nuevo jefe**

Temp se encontra en la cocina de su casa preparando café cuando esta marcando el numero de y Cam estaban en la sala hablando que estaban preocupada por Temp cuando salio sonando el telefono de Cam

hola Cam

Al fin apareces donde estas

Por lo menos me puedes decir buenos dias

Necesito que vengas para aca tenemos problemas

Esta bien voy para alla,Temp le deja una nota en la nevera a Seeley

'' **mi amor estoy con las chicas paso algo te llamo luego te amo att Temp''** Temp se fue con sus amigas, Cam y Ange oyen abrir la puerta de la casa

Por fin apareces-dice Ange

Se puede saber que paso ahora -dice Temp

Que pasa lo que pasa es que hay rumores por las oficinas del FBI que tu y Seeley estan juntos y si lo confirman a Seeley lo devuelven a Los Angeles eso es lo que pasa,dice Cam,Temp toca su bariga con sus dos manos

No pueden separarnos ahora,sentandose en la silla con las lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas,Ange se dio cuenta de lo que hizo su amiga

Temperance Brennan estas embarazada

Puede ser que este embarazada solo lo sabre en par de semanas, queee dicen a la misma ves sus dos amigas

Como que no sabes

Mira Ange ayer estuve con Seeley y no usamos protecion ya que compramos casa y decidimos tener un bebe

Como puedes ser tan tonta vas a poner tu carrera en riesgo y todo tu futuro-dice Ange gritando

Mira Ange no me vengas con esto, tu misma me decias que tenia que buscar un hombre que me hiciera feliz que viviera que todo no era el trabajo y sabes que lo encontre Seeley es el amor de mi vida con el conoci el amor es con el unico hombre que echo el amor no sexo con el me ciento mujer tengo los mejor orgasmos de mi vida y no tengo que fingir decidi tener una relacion le dije que queria vivir con el por que lo necesito a mi lado levantarme todos los dias en sus brazo con solo un roze de su piel me haga vibrar y decidi que quiero un hijo de el quiero un pedazo de el y mio y por ultimo me voy a casar con el por que quiero que el mundo sepa que soy su mujer y que el es mi hombre,dice Temp empapada de las lagrimas que corrian por sus mejillas

En esos momento tocan la puerta, Cam va a abrir es Seeley que habia llegado,ve a Temp l lorando desconsolada y templando va donde ella al verlo lo abraza tan fuerte como si fuera la ultima ves que lo fuera ver cuando se levanta se le desmaya a Seeley en sus manos.

El se asusta, mi amor que te pasa despierta por favor no me hagas esto,dice el mientras le toca la cara.

Ange se pone a llorar sinte culpa por lo que le pasa a su amiga,Ange calmate va estar bien-dice Cam

Seeley la toma en sus brazos y la lleva a su cuarto,Cam llama a un doctor por favor

Cam llama a Paul para que las ayude, llego lo mas pronto posible cuando llega Seeley sale del cuarto para que la revise a Temp, Seeley sale a la cosina y todavia Ange esta llorando

Cam me puedes decir que pasa

Lo que pasa es que hay rumores en la oficina que tu y Temp estan junto y si lo confirman te van a trasladar

Y yo le dije cosas que no debi decir la precione se puso tan nerviosa hasta se desmayo-dice Ange con voz de culpa,en eso sale Paul del cuarto

Como esta ella dice Seeley con voz nerviosa,ella esta bien solo fue un ataque de panico le puse un calmante ,esta preguntando por usted – dice Paul, Seeley va al cuarto y se mete en la cama con ella y la toma por la cintura, ella toma una de sus manos y la pone en su cara

Mi amor si nos separan yo me muero ahora que somos una pareja que tenemos casa y puede ser que tengamos un bebe y seamos esposo dice ella con lo ojos llorosos

Por favor calmate no me gusta verte asi lo vamos arreglar yo lo voy a arreglar, dandole un beso en la frente se quedaron por unos minutos hasta el le dijo que se tenia que ir

Mi amor quedate aqui voy para la oficina cualquier cosas me llamas, cuando salgas te vengo a recoger

Esta bien te amo Seeley

Yo tambien te amo Temp, la dejo en el cuarto, ella se quedo tranquila ya que los medicamentos le estaban haciendo efecto.

Cam tengo que irme ella esta dormida dejala para que se relaje voy para oficina vengo por ella mas tarde me llamas cualquier cosa

No te preocupes la vamos cuidar. Seeley se fue para oficina no iba a permitir que lo separaran de la mujer de su vida. Cuando iba hacia la oficina llama a su jefe de los Los Angeles

Hola agente Booth-dice Sweet

hola jefe,amigo necesito que me ayudes

Dime lo que necesitas-dice su jefe

Nesecito que me consigas cuales son los normas cuando hay un relacion amorosa entre agentes en la juridicion de Los Angeles

No me digas que te enamoraste Seeley

Si como un loco de la mujer mas hermosa del mundo y tengo problemas nos quieren separar y no lo puedo permitir

Me alegro amigo pero tienes que darme por lo menos un dia para ayudarte

Claro tan pronto tengas la informacion me llamas

Si te llamo –dice Sweet.

En la oficina de Cullen el agente Mongomery le entrega los informes de los examens fisicos de todos los sus agentes y empieza a revisarlos cuando se encuentra con una sorpresa, Cullen tomo su telefono y llama a su secretaria.

Seeley se encuentra en su oficina hablando con Jack,

Amigo tu crees que Sweet nos ayude

Yo espero que si , en esos momento llega Arastoo

Hola chicos Cullen nos mando a llamar nos espera en la sala de conferencias,los tres agentes se miran estrañados y salen juntos a la sala de conferencias. Al llegar se encuentra con Sully y Cullen

Buenos dias agentes le dice-Cullen, los envie a buscar para notificarle que desde este momento su nuevo jefe sera el agente Sullivan-deci Cullen , los tres amigos se miran sorprendidos y sin entender, mañana me reunire con la otra parte del grupo para informar los cambios

Ya se puden retirar-dice Cullen,los tres amigos se van de la oficina

Gracias señor por la oportunidad-dice Sully

Espero ver los resultados-dice Cullen.

Cam y Ange estan en la sala hablando cuando suena el telefono

Saroyan

Buenos dias –dice Cullen

Sorayan la estoy llamando ya que hoy no se presento a trabajar por problema personales como sus dos compañeras, no me gusta hablar esto por telefono pero lo voy hacer, efectivo hoy el agente Sullivan se va hacer acargo del grupo ya que llegaron los resultados de los examenes fisico y ya que usted se encuentra en estado de embarazo por normas las agente embarazadas no pueden estar en campo usted se le reasignara un nuevo puesto mañana los reunire a las diez de la mañana para indicar los cambios entendido-dice Cullen, Cam se quedo sin palabras tardo par de segundo en reacionar

Si señor entendido

Nos veremos mañana-dice Cullen y cuelga.

Angela ve la cara de shock de su amiga

Estas bien

No, ya saben que estoy embarazada y me sacaron del equipo y Sully sera el nuevo jefe,dice sorprendida por la noticia

No puede ser pero como se enteraro

Por los examenes fisico que nos hicieron yo me los hice dos semana despues que estuve con Arastoo y no sabia que estaba embarazada y por norma las agentes no podemos estar en el campo si estan embarazada

Dios se estas complicando todo-dice Ange,en esos momento sale Temp del cuarto y oye a sus amigas hablar

que Sully va ser nuestro jefe

si ese maldito nos va a hundir a todos si no hacemos algo –diceAnge.

Sully se encontraba en su oficina, creando su proximo plan

Temperance Brennan vas hacer mia y te voy a cobrar lo que me hiciste por que ninguna mujer me rechasa, dice Sully con una sonrisa de maldad y odio.

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12 La trampa**

Las chicas se encontraban en la sala cuendo tocan la puerta

yo habro, dice Cam

hola chica- dice Jack caminando donde Ange

hola Jack , dice Ange abrazandolo

Ya se enteraron verdad – dice Jack

Si Cullen me llamo y me lo dijo, sentandose al lado de Arastoo,

Tranquila no te hace bien ni a ti ni al bebe-dice Arastoo

Es que lo esta haciendo por venganza –dice Ange

Por que si nosotros no le hemos echo nada-dice Seeley

Temp tomo de la mano a Seeley, mi amor tenemos que hablar, y se diriguieron a la terraza

Temp que pasa por que tienes esa cara

Sientate por favor

Mi amor todo esto es mi culpa,dice con los ojos llorosos,por que dices eso

Yo estuve saliendo por un tiempo con Sully, fue en el tiempo que no queria compromiso con nadie yo se lo dije que era solo sexo pero el se enamoro y una noche me dijo que me amaba que me casara con el y fuera con el europa yo le dije que no que yo jamas haria eso y desde entonces se volvio como loco el la abrazo

Tu no tienes la culpal

Si yo no hubiera sido tan egoista y tan fria y sin corazon esto no estuviera pasado el sabe que Ange y Cam son mis amigas y que yo haria cualquier cosa por ellas, el la besa en la frente

Te juro que vamos a salir de esto y nadie nos va a separar, vamonos a casa te prepara un deliciosa cena, un caliente baño y luego nos metemos en la cama,dice el con una sonrisa adorable

Por eso te amo Seeley contigo me siento segura.

Temp y Seeley bajaron se despidieron de sus amigos y se fueron para su casa,tambien Jacky Arastoo se fueron quedando Ange y Cam solas, luego de un rato Sully llego al apartamento de las chica tocando la puerta

Yo habro –dice Ange

Sully-dice Ange

Hola Ange-dice Sully entrando como si fuera el dueño

Donde esta Temp-dice Sully con voz autoritaria

Ella no esta aqui-dice Cam

Me imagino que esta con su noviecito-dice Sully con sarcasmo

Si se fue con el –dice Ange con voz de coraje

Tranquila recuerda que soy tu jefe y puedo trasladar a tu amiguito Jack a donde quiera, Ange lo mira con sorpresa

Si se que tu estas con Jack y tu Cam con Arastoo y me imagino que esa bariga es de el por eso dejaste a tu novio el doctor, si, yo hice que le llegaran los resultados de los examenes medicos para estar a cargo del equipo-dice Sully, Ange estaba a punto de explotar y de darle una bofetada cuando Cam la detiene,

N

No pierdas tu tiempo-dice Cam, Sully empieza a reir con maldad

Estoy aqui para decirle que si no quieren que hable Temp tiene que dejar a su noviecito y volver conmigo sino los trasladare a todos-dice Sully riendose y caminado a la puerta

Eso jamas va a pasar –dice Ange con odio, pues entonce vaya despidiendose de sus novios que se van a ir muy lejos –dice Sully saliendo del lugar.

Es un desgraciado –dice Ange gritando con coraje

Calmate Ange no se va a salir con la suya hay que llamar a Temp y avisarle

Si tambien hay que llamar a los chicos tiene que saber tambien

Temp esta saliendo del baño cuando sono su telefono

Dime Ange

Estas sentada cariño-dice Ange

Que pasa

Sully estuvo aqui y nos dijo que sabia que yo estoy con Jack y Cam con Arastoo y que la unica forma que no dice nuestro secreto es que tu dejes a Seeley y vuelvas con el

Esta loco no pienso hacerlo-dice Temp gritando,Seeley oyo los grito y sube donde ella para saber lo que pasa

No Ange, no lo voy hacer

Tranquila tenemos un plan nos encontraremos mañana todos temprano en tu casa para hablar todos y luego nos iremos a la oficina

Esta bien nos vemos mañana,Seeley estaba al lado de Temp

Que pasa mi amor tomandola por la cintura,ella le cuenta lo que pasa y le dice lo que Ange le dijo luego de hablar un rato se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente estaban todos en casa de Temp y Seeley planiando lo que iba hacer tuvieron varias discuciones entre ellos principalmente Seeley ya que no le gustaba varias cosas que querian hacer pero lo tenia que aceptar hasta lograr lo que querian hacer para ganar tiempo hasta que Sweet le enviara la informacion que le pidio a su amigo y tambien para descubrir a Sully ante el FBI.

Asi que llegaron a la oficina y se reunieron en la sala de conferencia, el primero en hablar fue Sully

Buenos dias, de hoy en adelante el agente Booth y el agente Virazis seran pareja y yo y la agenta Brennan seremos pareja, mirandola con deseo, Seeley se dio cuenta y queria darle pero sabia que no podia hacerlo por que si no no podrian seguir con el plan,Temp se quedo tranquila por fuera pero por dentro estaba que queria matarlo

Aqui tienes sus nuevos casos y se pueden retirar, pero Brennan se queda que tengo que hablar con mi pareja-dice Sully, todos se van pero la cara de Seeley era de temor, Temp no miro a Seeley por que sabia que todo seria descubierto por Sully.

Ya veo que has cambiado sera por que te enamoraste de ese mediocre-dice Sully

Mira Sully dime lo que quieres

Tu sabes lo que quiero es a ti quiero tenerte en mi cama y hacerte gritar,dice tocandole la cara,Temp se levanta de la silla

Vamos a ver si puede por que la ultima vez tuve que fingir, el la toma por un brazo molesto

No te hagas la graciosa

Sueltame me estas haciendo daño, el la suelta

Esta noche vas a cenar conmigo eso es para empezar quiero que te dejes de tu noviecito y luego te quiero en mi cama se que no va ser esta noche te voy a conquistar poco a poco esta que lo olvides por que cuando te tenga en mi cama quiero que seas sin finjir-dice mordiendose los labios,Temp siguio caminando hacia la puerta ante de empezar a vomitar del asco que le daba el

Nos vamos a las ocho,mientras Temp sigue caminando fuera del lugar.

Temp llego a la oficina de Cam con unas ganas de llorar

Que paso cariño-dice Ange

Salio todo como lo dijiste me dijo que dejara a Seeley y que fuera a cenar con el esta noche y que me quiera un su cama pero que me va conquistar por quiera que no finja, Jack y Arastoo llegaron

Todo bien – dice Jack

Si, salio todo como lo pensamos-dice Ange

Sabiamos que Sully iba a separar a Temp de Seeley y iba a empezar a seducirla-dice Cam

Donde esta Seeley-dice Temp

Se fue no pudo aguantar,que estuvieras con Sully

Que vas hacer Temp,dice Ange

Me tendre que ir a vivir de nuevo con ustedes no quiero que sepa que tengo casa con Seeley y seguir con el plan

Bueno no podemos seguir aqui tenemos que actuar como si nada hasta terminar con el plan-dice Cam

Cuando se iban Temp para a Jack

Jack dile a Seeley que lo amo y que hago esto por dos

Jack la mira ,el tambien te ama y se que esto no es facil para el y gracias por que se que tambien lo haces por todos nosotro,dandole un beso en la mejilla de agradecimento. Todos se fueron a sus diferentes oficina, haci paso todo la tarde hasta llegar la noche donde Temp tuvo que ir a cenar con Sully estuvo toda la noche soportando sus insinuaciones y dejandose besar de sully pero la unica manera de soportarlo era pensando en Seeley,paso la noche hasta que Sully la llevo al apartamento y se tuvo que besar con el dejandolo tocarle los senos lo cual eso hizo que Temp sintiera ganas de morirse.

Era la una de la mañana y Seeley esta en la sala con una botella de vino en la mano para aguantar que Temp estaba con otro hombre, cuando oyo que habrian la puerta

Seeley estas ahi,ella lo vio con la botella en la mano sabia que no estaba bien se acerco para quitarle la botella al principio no quizo darsela pero cuando la miro a los ojos no pudo y se la dio,ella la puso en la mesa y se sento en su falda mirandolo de frente el no queria mirarla hasta que ella tomo su cara con sus manos

Seeley mirame no me acoste con el, el la mira con tristeza,en serio

Necesito que me abrazes y me beses y me quites toda esta sensacion que tengo de asco por todos los besos que tuve que aguantar esta noche, mientra el la besaba timidamente

Seeley no, besames con deseo son pasion como siempre lo haces,mira soy solo tuya y oyeme nunca voy hacer de otro hombre, el la mira y le da una pequeña sonrisa, ella toma su cara y es ella que lo besa con deseo y pasion el le corresponde de la misma manera,hasta que perdieron el aire y se separan

Perdoname mi amor me volvi loco al pensar que estabas con el

Mi amor sabes algo para poder soportar pensaba que eras tu que me besabas para no salir corriendo, mientra empieza a llorar

No mi amor no llores, mientras la abraza y la pega a su pecho,

Yo te amo como a nadie cuando llegue a la casa estaba en la cama y sentia que me moria por que no estas a mi lado, queria que me abrazarar fuerte y me besaras, por eso estoy aqui a esta horas por quiero que me beses y me hagas el amor y gritar hasta que canse, el la despega de su pecho

Cuando todo termine ese desgraciado me la va apagar cuando le dice eso el no se habia dado cuenta de algo

Mi amor estas desnuda

Si dice ella mordiendose el labio, lo unico que pensaba cuando venia para aca era estar en tus brazos y cuando llegue me quite la ropa en la puerta, el se rie

Por eso es que estoy loco por ti

Si ya veo por que siento a tu amigo que quiere entrar dentro de mi

Tu sabes que no puedo aguantar verte desnuda sin querer hacerte mia

Pues empieza

Lo quieres hacer aqui,dice el sonriendo

Si hazme gritar , y asi empezaron su noche de pasion se hicieron gritar mutuamente durante toda la madrugada.

Continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13 La llegada**

Temp ya se habia levantado y se encontraba mirando el hombre que amaba y fue hacia el para darle un beso, cuando el se levanta al sentir los labios de ella

Buenos dias cariño- dice el

Buenos dias – mi amor-dice ella,el la mira que ya esta vestida para ir a trabajar

Ya te vas,dice el

Si hoy voy fuera de la cuidad tengo un caso con Sully,dice ella, el cierra los ojos y ella lo besa

Tranquilo no va pasar nada te lo juro, el la gira sobre la cama y la besa

Seeley,no, me tengo que ir, pero el no le hace caso sigue basandola por el cuello y quitandole la camisa

Seeley enserio me tengo que ir,

No, dice el

Seeley me... ten..go irrrr,ella no pudo aguantar y se dejo llevar cuando se dio cuenta ya el la habia desnudado y esta teniendo su orgasmo matutino.

Ella estaba en baño volviendo a vestir cuando mira su cuello, seeley estaba en la cocina tomando café cuando ella baja con un bufanda puesta en su cullo, el la mira y empieza a reir,

No es gracioso se supone que tu y yo ya no estamos juntos,el la toma por cintura y pega su frenta con la de el

Eso es para que me recuerdes todo el dia y que te acuerdes donde tienes que regresar por la noche, en ese momento suena el telefono de ella, ella lo coje

Brennan,

Donde estas te estoy esperando no estaras con el maldito verdad-dice sully,mientras Seeley la tiene tomada por la cintura,besandole el cuello y tocandole la espalda

Noooo estoy de camino a la oficina,sin poder hablar

Te quiero en quince minutos en la oficina-dice sully molesto y cuelga

Mi dia no va hacer facil y se suelta de el, le da un beso y se va, el la toma por un brazo y le da un beso

Seeley si sigues haci voy a volver hacer el amor contigo de nuevo

Eso es lo que quiero,dice el siguendo besandola

Adios nos vemos a la noche,dice ella y se va.

Temp llego a la oficina y se fue donde Cam y Ange, llego la desaparecida-dice Cam,

Buenos dias chicas , Ange la mira y tu con bufanda,temp se la quita y sus amigas se rien

Temp y eso ,dice Ange,anoche despues que llegue con Sully, me sentia tan mal por soportar que me tocara y besara que me fui donde Seeley lo encontre en la sala destrozado el creia que estuve con Sully, y le dije que me quitara toda la sensacion de asco que tenia que lo hice con el toda la magrugada, y esta mañana cuando le dije que iba a salir de la cuidad por un caso con Sully me volvio hacer el amor con tanta pasion que me marco el cuello

Wow Seeley es un dios griego-dice ange

Temp si sigues haci Sully va a descubrir todo-dice Cam

Cam no puedo llevo tres meses haciendolo con el todos los dias el es como la droga cuando lo pruebas no pudes dejarlo sus amigas empiezan a reir.

Temp y Sully se encontraba camino a la otra ciudad, por que llevas bufanda esta mañana

Tenia un poco de dolor de garganta y hacia un poco de frio y me tape para no enfermarme

Ya dejaste al maldito de Seeley

Si lo deje esta mañana,mientras voltea la cara para dar un pequeña sonrisa y recordar lo que habia echo con el hombre de su vida sin que sully la viera, Sully se rie tocandole la entrepiernas

Pues ya eres mi novia, la sonrisa de ella se le borro y lo que sinte es asco al sentir tocarla

Mi amor esta noche la pasaremos junto por que no pienso volver a la cuidad esta mañana

Temp lo mira,que, tu no me dijiste nada

Soy tu jefe y novio y haces lo que yo diga, temp quieria morir lo unico que hacia era pensar en seeley, fueron a interrogar a los sospechosos, cuando llegaron a la casa Temp fue al baño y llamo a Seeley

Hola mi amor estas bien,dice el

Seeley ayudame –dice ella llorando

Que pasa temp

Sully no quiere volver a la ciudad esta noche quiere que pasamos la noche aqui tengo miedo

Seeley se le hirve la sangre- donde estas voy para alla estoy en PotoMac

Por favor aguanta lo mas que puedas

Cuando lleges al hotel te envio la sale del baño y va donde Sully.

Llegaron al hotel Temp estaba nerviosa, entraron al cuarto y Sully la toma por la cintura, hoy quiero que seas mia para celebrear que eres mi novia

No puedo estoy en mis dias del mes

Como es imposible yo se cuales son tus dias no me vengas a tomar el pelo-dice el molesto

La gira de mala manera- tu vas hacer mia hoy, tirandola a la cama

Esta bien tengo que ir al baño

Esta bien es mejor que cambies de opinion

A lo que me cambio prepara unas copa-dice ella

En el baño ella tiene un pequeño mareo, no ahora tengo que calmarme, espera unos minutos le envia a Seeley un mensaje de su ubicacion- rogando que avanzara, en esos momento sully empieza a tocarle la puerta para que avanzara,ella respira profundo,

Seeley mi amor no llegues tarde, ella sale del baño, Sully estaba en la cama en boxer

Quiero que te vayas quitando la ropa poco a poco hasta que llegues a la cama desnuda,ella empieza a a quitarse la ropa llega a la orilla de la cama solo con ropa interior

Termina de quitarte todo

Tienes protecion

Si por que

Quiero que te lo pongas antes que entre a la cama

Siempre tan precavida mi amor dice el,riendose, el se va al baño, ella se va a la cama y coge las dos copas

Cuando el llega,te dije que te quiero desnuda

Por que no brindamos primero,dice ella sedutoramente, el se mete a la cama y toma la copa

Por los viejos tiempo –dice el y choca las copas, tomo de la copa y luego dejo la copa de el y de ella en la mesa del lado, no pienso seguir perdiendo el tiempo y comienza a besarla y tocarle los senos haci estuvos por unos minutos cuando le iba a quitar la ropa interior a ella el se queda dormido sobre ella, Temp empieza a moverlo como ve que no reaciona lo empuja y se sale de la cama y empieza a vestirse

Desgraciado si creias que iba a volver a ser tuya te equivocaste-dice ella con odio, se sento en una silla a esperar a Seeley, unos minutos despues tocaron la puerta, ella habre la puerta despacio para ver quien era hasta que ve a seeley le habre y el entra y cierra la puerta y la abraza

Estas bien no te hizo nada

Estoy bien mi amor y lo besa,el mira a la cama y lo ve en boxer y la mira confundido

No te preocupe esta durmindo y no creo que se levante en dias

Pero no entiendo –dice el

Vamos luego te explico,los dos salieron del cuarto hasta llegar a la recepcion del hotel,

la puedo ayudar señora Sullivan – dice la recepcionista

Si, quisiera que no interupieran en la habitacion 101 durante tres dia es que mi esposo y yo no queremos ser interupido es que estamos de luna de miel

Claro señora entendemos,dice la joven

Gracia –dice temp saliendo por la puerta del hotel

Que es eso de la señora sullivan –dice Seeley

Es que el desgraciado de Sully hizo las recervaciones como el señor y la señora Sullivan,ella se lo decia mientra caminaban hacia el auto

Es un desgraciado- dice el molesto, ella lo toma por el brazo y lo mira a los ojos

Tranquilo no me hizo nada estoy contigo, dandole una sonrisa,el la toma por la cintura

Quedemonos en algun hotel y mañana regresamos a D.C –dice el mientras la besa

Si estoy cansada quiero descansar y dormir en tus brazos, los dos entran al auto y se fueron, en el camino,

Seeley te puedes parar en alguna farmacia para comprar alguna aspirina es que duele la cabeza

Estas bien

Si no te preocupes, cuando llegan a la farmacia el iba a bajarse

No mi amor quedate voy yo –dice ella

No mi amor yo puedo ir-dice el

Tranquilo yo voy-dice ella, temp se baja del auto y se va,pasaron unos cinco minutos cuando regresa

Nos podemos ir-dice ella, Temp estuvo callada todo el camino, Seeley la miraba de reojo sabiendo que algo le pasaba pero no queria decirle lo preocupando que estaba,llegaron al hotel, al llegar al lobby Seeley hizo la recervacion como el señor y la señora Booth,lo cual eso lleno a Temp de emocion al terminar el la tomo por la cintura y siguieron caminando al asensor, al entrar ella le dio un beso tierno

Gracias por haserme tan feliz

Tu te mereces todo, mientra la gira para abrazarla por la espalda y besarla por el cuello,haci estuvieron hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto el la solto para abrir la puerta

Pase señora Booth, ella pasa dandole un beso, al entrar el la abraza por la espalda cuando la esta besando por el cuello suena el telefono

Hola ange

Hola amiga todo bien ese desgraciado no te hizo nada verdad

No tranquila le di lo que me diste y se durmio estara hacia como tres dias-dice temp riendose

Donde estas ahora

No te preocupe estoy con Seeley regresamos mañana y te cuento todo con detalles

Esta bien ya se que estas bien nos vemos luego,mientras cuelga el telefono,Seeley la vira y la mira estrañado como que todo estaba planiado

Si mi amor ayer Ange estuvo en la oficina de sully y encontro las reservaciones y sabia que el queria llevarme esta mañana cuando llege a la oficina Cam me dio unos calmente que si bebes mas de la cuanta puedes dormir por dias haci tendremos el tiempo para que tu amigo nos de la informacion que necesitamos y no tener que soportar a Sully con su incinuaciones

Tengo la novia mas inteligente del mundo-dice el dandole un apasionado beso

Mi amor voy al baño vengo ahora, separandose el,estuvo par de minuto y Seeley empezo a preocuparce

Mi amor estas bien –dice el

Si salgo ahora, al salir Seeley estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama ella venia con las manos detras de la espalda escondiendo algo

Que tienes ahi –dice el, ella sigue caminado y se sinta en sus pierna, y el ve lo que llevaba en las manos

Felicidades mi amor vamos a ser **PAPAS**- dice ella con una gran sonrisa,

En serio mi amor-dice el besandola por toda la cara, y colocando su mano en su vientre

Hola bebe te habla papa

Mi amor si no te oye

Mi amor si estoy feliz vamos a tenar un bebe-dice el girandola a la cama

Seeley gracias por cambiar mi vida me hiciste creer en el amor, me enseñaste a vivir a sentir a amar, jamas pense que ese dia que te conoci y tocaste mi mano y senti esta energia cambiarias mi mundo la mujer fria sin sentimiento la convertiste en la mujer mas enamorada pasionada del mundo

Temp tu eres la primera mujer que amado de verdad todas las demas fueron deseo de una noche tu eres amor, con la que quiero estar el resto de mi vida-dice el dandole un beso

Seeley quiero ser tuya ahora

Como usted dija señora Booth-dice el haci estuvieron haciendo el amor toda la noche...

Continuara


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14 Una nueva vida juntos**

Temp se empezaba a levantar al sentir que Seeley se encontraba acostado en su vientre ella sonrie y carisia su cara haciendolo despertar.

- Hola mi vida –dice el dandole un beso en los labios para luego bajar hasta su vientre

-Buenos dia bebe, ella sonrie

-Tu hijo y yo tenemos hambre –dice ella con cara de lastima, el sigue besandola hasta llegar a su cuello

- Yo tambien tengo hambre, bañemonos juntos y luego vamos a comer para llegar temprano a D.C

- Mi amor estaba pensando mantener en secreto lo del bebe hasta que resolvamos todo esto –dice ella

- El para de besarla para mirarla,no quiero poner mas en riesgo nuestra relacion-dice ella con los ojos lloroso

- Mi amor tranquila si quiere eso lo haremos como tu lo quiera,dice el abrazandola.

Seeley se encontraban ya en camino a D.C,cuando suena el telefono de Seeley

-Booth

-Hola amigo te tengo informacion-dice Sweet

-Espero que sean buenas noticias

-Bueno si y no

- Explicate-dice Seeley ansioso

-Tienes que regresar a Los Angeles hablar con tu jefe osea conmigo tengo que evaluar la situacion, tu y ella tienen que someterse a interrogatorio de la junta de directores del FBI si lo aprueban tiene que estar tres meses en terapias con un sicologo y si da el visto bueno estaran un año a prueba entonces pueden estar juntos

-Eso es mucho tiempo amigo

-Lo ciento es lo mas que puedo hacer

- Gracias por todo-dice seeley colgando la llamada con cara de preocupacion,Temp lo mira

-Que paso mi amor

-Las cosas se complicaron llama a Jack y dile que vayan todos a nuestra casa que tenemos que hablar

-Dime que paso,en eso momentos llegan a la casa y el baja del auto sin decir nada y ella va detras de el hasta entrar a la casa

-Seeley me tienes nerviosa –dice ella abrazandolo por la espalda, el se gira y la toma por la cintura

-Me tengo que ir a Los Angeles por un tiempo a lo que hablo con mis superiores si nos autorizan tener una relacion y si lo aceptan tenemos que ir a un sicologo para evaluacion para luego estar a prueba por un año entonce podemos estar juntos

-Cuanto tiempo sera eso

-Alrededor de año y medio, ella se suelta de sus brazos y se sienta y empieza a llorar,el quiere morir al verla llorar no le gusta verla sufrir,el va donde ella y la abraza

-No llores por favor no me gusta verte asi

-Seeley nos vas a dejar a mi y al bebe

- No no no te voy a dejar ni a ti ni al bebe-dice el besando su frente con desesperacion,ella sigue llorando desesperadamente

-Fue una mala idea tener este bebe-dice ella levantandose y subiendo las escaleras a su cuarto

-Temp espera –dice el mientra la ve irse al no ver que se detiene sale detras de ella,y la ve en la cama en posicion fetal llorando, el se mete en la cama con ella y le toca la espalda

-No me toques-dice ella levantandose de la cama pero el la detiene

-Temp te quieres calmar las hormonas te estan dominando, ella se detiene y lo mira con tristeza

-Perdon solo pensar que no te tendria a mi lado me vuelvo loca-dice ella abrazandolo

- Esta bien pero no quiero que vuelvas a decir que no quieres al bebe-dice el tocando su vientre

- Lo dije sin pensar esto es el fruto de nuestro amor y por el voy a luchar por ti-dice ella besandolo apasionadamente

-Yo tambien luchare por ti y nuestro hijo hasta donde sea nesecario, -Lo se pero no hables mas hazme el amor-dice ella

- El la cuesta en la cama con delicadesa y empieza a besar su cuello hasta llegar a su vientres y lo besa perdona bebe pero quiero estar con tu mami-dice el, ella lo oye

- Seeley no le puedes hacer daño se que estas muy bien dotado pero no llegaras donde esta el bebe-dice ella riendose, el la mira quitandole la falda que tenia y su ropa interior para tocarla y sentir lo humeda que estaba ella al sintir us dedos dentro de ella empieza a moverse mientra gime de placer y la hace llegar al orgasmo.

Despues de dos hora se encontraban desnudos en la cama y durmiendo cuando oyen el timbre de la puerta

-Mi amor creo que llegaron los muchachos-dice ella

-Voy ahora –dice el estirandose en la cama,ella se rie

- Ve atiendelos a lo que me cambio,cuando sale de la cama

-Mi amor cuando se vayan los muchahos quiero que vayamos a un lugar –dice ella, el la mira extrañado

-Claro-dice el,mientras se viste y baja a abrir la puerta.

-Hola chicos –dice seeley, pensamos no iban a abrir perdona si interrupimos algo dice Ange riendose

- Pasen –dice seeley. A los pocos minutos Temp estaba bajando las escaleras

-Hola chicos –dice ella sentandose al lado del hombre de su vida, Seeley empieza a decirle lo que habia hablado con y Ange no estaban de acuerdo despues que dialogar un rato terminaron aceptando, los chicos iba a ir donde Cullen y pedir traslado.

-Gracias te lo voy a agradeser estaremos ahi en una hora-dice Temp mientras cuelga la llamada,Seeley va entrando a la cocina y la oye

-A donde vamos en una hora-dice el abrazandola por la espalda, ella se gira para estar frente a el

-Tienes todos tus papeles al dia-dice ella sonriendole,el la mira confundido

-Que papeles, tus identificaciones personales ,

-Si por que,ella lo besa,

-Seeley Booth quiero que nos casemos hoy tengo un amigo juez y nos esta esperando para casarnos-dice ella mirandolo mordiendose los labios timidamente

-En serio te quieres casar hoy

- Que pasa no te quieres casar conmigo

- Claro que quiero que seas mi esposa-dice el abrazandola y levantandola del suelo dandole una vuelta

-Mi amor bajame me mareas-dice ella riendose

-Le dije a Ange y Jack que fuera los testigos, el la mira, jamas pense que fuera tan feliz como ahora

- Y yo jamas pense que fuera a ser la Sra. Booth.

Los dos se cambiaron y se fueron donde el juez pero antes se fueron a una joyeria

-Mi amor por que estamos aqui

- Nos vamos a casar y quiero que tengas un anillo de matrimonio-dice el, se bajaron del auto, fueron a elejir sus anillo, despues de veinte minutos salieron donde el juez Hacker, al llegar Ange y Jack ya estaban allí, Ange tenia un ramo de flores para su amiga

-Gracias ange –dice Temp abrazandola

-Sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti quien lo iba decir despues de tanto peliar contigo al fin conseguiste el amor-dice Ange con lagrima en los ojos

- Soy una mujer completa Ange tengo el amor del hombre mas maravilloso del mundo y de ese amor tenemos un fruto-dice Temp tocandose el vientre,Ange habre los ojos

- En serio-dice Ange dandole un abrazo

- Pues creo que vamos a tener un baby shower triple-dice Ange riendo

- No puede ser, cuanto tiempo tiene

- Tengo como dos mes lo supe esta mañana como soy inrregular no me di cuenta hace unos dias me senti mal y me hice la prueba-dice ange

- tu cuanto tiempo tienes no se todavia yo lo supe ayer su conversacion fue interrpida por Seeley,

-Mi amor el juez nos espera

Continuara...


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15 SR. Y SRA BOOTH**

Cuando Temp empezo a caminar a donde esta Seeley empezo a sentir un nerviosismo que era de felicidad, no podia creer que en unos minutos se convertiria en la Sra. Booth,al llegar a su lado el le tomo las dos mas.

-Estas nerviosa

-No, ya no estoy nerviosa

-En esos momentos se habre la puerta y eran Cam y Arastoo que llegaban,ella lo mira con una sonrisa,le dije que vinieran ellos son nuestros amigos tambien

-Esta bien-dice ella sonriendo

- El juez los interrupe,podemos empezar,los dos dijeron si al mismo tiempo.

En el dia de hoy estamos aqui para la union de Temperance Brennan y Seeley Booth lo cual llegaron aqui por voluntad propia, los dos contestaron afirmativamente que estaban ahi por voluntad propia,la ceremonia siguio hasta que los dos tuvieron que decir sus votos.

**-Yo Seeley Booth estare en las buenas y las malas en la salud y el la enfermedad en la riqueza y pobresa te honrare como mi esposa te sere fiel y se sere un buen provedor para nuestro hogar,te acepto como mi unica esposa que tendre en mi vida por que solo tu seras la dueña de mi corazon, y lo cual quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo,llegaste en el momento mas dificil en mi vida, y pudiste borar toda amargura en mi corazon en estos momentos no consivo la vida sin ti- dice el con los ojos lleno de lagrima.**

**-Yo Temperance Brenna estare contigo en las buenas y las mala en la salud y en la enfermedad en la riqueza y la pobreza te honrare como mi esposo te sere fiel y sere una buena administradora en nuestro hogar,te acepto como mi unico esposo, tambien llegaste a mi vida cuando no creia en el amor lograste en convertirme en la mujer que soy hoy,me hiciste creer en el amor de amiga , mujer, compañera y madres, yo tampoco consivo la vida sin ti y sobre todo me diste lo mejor del mundo la dicha de ser madre –dice ella con lagrimas en sus ojos tambien.**

Cam y Ange no paraban de llorar de felicidad por su amiga,en eso momento el juez, alguien en esta sala se opone a este matrimonio que hable ahora-dice el juez espera un minuto, al no haber nadie.

-Seeley Booth acepta como esposa a Temperance Brennan si acepto

-Temperance Brennan acepta como esposo a Seeley Booth si acepto

Como la autoridad que me consede el estado de Washington los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia.

El la tira hacia el para dar el beso mas dulce y tierno que podia darle a la mujer de su vida y ahora su esposa, sus amigos empezaron a gritar de emocion y fueron a felicitarlos.

Una hora despues se fueron al apartamento de Cam a celebrar con una cena que le prepararon sus amigos. En la cocina estaban las tres amiga

-No puedo creer que estemos las tres embarazadas a la misma vez-dice Cam

-Como tampoco pense que Temp se casaria-dice ange

-Valio la pena esperar no me arrepiento de nada y si lo tuviera que hacer lo haria-dice Temp, mientras sus compañero entraban

- Bueno chica me voy a llevar a la novia para gozar nuestra noche de casados ya que mañana es nuestra prueba de fuego-dice Seeley mientras abraza a Temp por la espalda. Los amigos se despiden y cada uno se va a su casa ya que cuando Temp se fue a vivir con Seeley, Arastoo se fue a vivir con Cam y Ange con Jack.

Al llegar a la casa Seeley toma a Temp por las piernas para entrarla como la nueva Sra Booth, la lleva hasta el cuarto que le tenia una sorpresa

- Mi amor que es estoy –dice ella emocionada

-Le dice a Cam que me ayudara cuando nos fuimos, el cuarto estaba lleno de velas y la cama llena de petalos de rosas formando un corazón, con una caja grande color rosa

- Esto es para mi

-Si habrelo-dice el sonriendo

-Ella lo habre mi amor esta precioso-dice ella al ver lo que era

- Mi amor si me pongo esto estaremos haciendo el amor toda la noche y tenemos que ir donde Cullen temprano

-El trae hacia el quedando a centimetros de su boca, hoy mas que nunca quiero hacerte el amor,por que hoy te convertiste en la Sra Booth y mañana cuando pida mi traslado quiero que pidas vacaciones y te vayas conmigo a Los Angeles ya que se acerca navidad y quiero decir le a parker que nos casamos y que va tener un hermanito o hermanita y vuelvas despues de año nuevo-dice el dandole un beso

-Ella lo mira seductoramen si eso es lo que quiere, eso tendras despues no te quejes-dice ella mordiendo sus labio

-Me estas retando vamos haber quien se rinde primero-dice el besando su cuello

-Ella se separa de el y camina al baño al llegar a la puerta, ella lo mira acepto el reto-dice ella mientra cierra la puerta.

Ya el estaba en la cama esperandola despues de quince minuto la puerta del baño se habre y sale ella el queda con la boca abierta al verla vestida tan sensualmente

- Estas hermosa

-Ella sigue caminando donde el, entra a la cama si fuera una gatita, **miau,miau**

-El la mira, que quiera mi gatita ella no le contesta, se dirije hasta su miembro y empieza a rosarlo con su cara por encima de su boxer esto habiendolo gemir, o por dio por que te reteeee lo empieza a besar desde su miembro hasta llegar a su boca, ella se sienta en sus piernas y empieza a mover su sexo encima de su miembro hasta que lo siente errecto,despues de lograr su cometido se baja de la cama y se para en la puerta y se va quitando la ropa, esto hace que el enloquezca y va donde ella pero ella sale corriendo hasta la cocina, al el llegar ella esta en una mesa sentatada con taro de mantecado de chocolate entre sus piernas,ella lo ve empieza a pasarse el mantecado por sus senos el no pudo mas y se le tiro encima para lamerla esto sacandole a ella un gemido de placer,el tomo mantecado con un dedo y lo introduce en su sexo para lamerla entre el frio y la lengua de el, ella empezo a gritar de desesperacion por el extasis-Seeley me vas a matar si sigues haci me voy a morirrrr por diosssss, el se rie

-Quieres que pare,

-No te atrevaz-sigue matandome no me importa

-No voy a para hasta que sienta tu orgasmo en mi boca

-La estuvo torturando un rato mas hasta que ella no pudo y tuvo su orgasmo, aaaaaa dios dios dios seeleyyyyyyy-dice ella hasta que se dejo caer para atras

-El empieza a besarla y llega a su oido nunca me retes por vas a perder-dice el con una sonrisa, la toma por la cintura y la coloca en el piso ella estaba sin fuerza,dejame reponerme-dice ella con la voz roca

- Nooo-dice el mientra la empieza a penetrar con fuerza los gemidos ella eran oidos por toda la casa ella sentia que el corazon se le iba salir del pecho de tanto placer que se hombre le estaba dando

-Por dios Seeley si tengo que retarte todas la noche para que me hagas pedazo lo hareeeee

-El sigue dandole con todo hasta que logra que ella llegue a su orgasmo,y el derame su fluido dentro de ella.

-El salia del baño cuando se para en la puerta y mira el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer que ama, que tienes Temp que me vuelves un animal cuando te tengo en mis brazos

-En que piensas-dice ella dandole una hermosa sonrisa y levantandose de la cama para ir al baño

-En ti – dice el besandola, el beso es interrupido por el sonar el telefono de el, al separse

- Ganaste una batalla no la guerra preparate para mi venganza-dice ella mordiendo su labio y cerrando la puerta

- El toma el telefono,- Booth-dice mientras se queda pendando en lo que le dijo ella

- Seeley no piensan llegar los estamos esperando hace una hora o es que todavia no acaba la luna de miel –dice Jack riendo

-Jaja ya vamos estoy esperando por Temp y salimos, el se sienta en la cama y pasa su mano por su pelo

- Lo que hice anoche lo voy a pagar muy caro muy muy muy caro-dice el dando un suspiro.

Contunuara...

Bueno el proximo capitulo es el ultimo pero si quieren que siga solo envien su reviews si quieren que siga con la historia.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16 LA DECICIÓN**

Ya Temp y Seeley iban de camino al FBI durante todo el camino ella no le hablo- estas molesta conmigo si es asi perdona no lo vuelvo hacer-dice el con voz de pena

- Ya es tarde para pedir perdon –dice ella muy seria

Pero por dentro estaba a punto de explotar de la risa, estaba orgullosa que su marido fuera un animal en la cama la hizo pedazo eso a ella le encantaba, ella queria que su marido la tratara asi todas las noche lo que le molestaba era que el le habia ganado la apuesta y ella no se iba a quedar con esa.

-Los dos llegaron a la oficina de Cam muy serios , por fin llegan –dice Jack

-Ya nosotros hablamos con Cullen faltan ustedes-dice Cam

-Vamos Booth –dice Temp muy seria, saliendo los de la oficina

-Que les pasa estos dos no me diga que ya estan peliando en su primera noche de casado-dice Ange,los cuatro amigos se quedaron mirandose sin entender

- Al salir de la oficina Seeley jalo a Temp a un cuarto de limpieza ya que no aguantaba mas su molestia, no voy a entrar a la oficina de Cullen hasta que hablemos-dice el tomamdola por un brazo

- Ahora no quiero hablar somos agentes del FBI en casa somos esposo y ahi hablaremos del tema

- El la recuesta contra la pared y su pecho- te hice daño anoche o al bebe por que si es eso no lo vuelvo a ser te lo juro-dice el con total repentimiento

Ella se le rompia el corazon pero si se arrepentia su plan fallaria-sueltamente me estas asiendo daño, el la solto con miedo que le pasara algo a ella o al bebe, al soltarla ella se fue a la oficina de Cullen.

En la oficina de Cullen Temp toca la puerta, pase –dice Cullen, Temp pasa primero luego Seeley que venia corriendo desde afuera

-Sientesen le indica Cullen-me imagino que vienen a decirme lo mismo que sus compañero

- Si señor yo y la agente Brennan somo parejas y sabemos que no podemos estar en la misma oficina le voy a pedir mi traslado a Los Angeles

- Bien y tambien quiero que me digan por que no dijeron que se casaron ayer saben que son agentes federales y que todo llega a la oficina

-Los dos se miraron y se quedaron callados-saben que su situacion es mas dificil estan casados y para empeorar la situacion se casaron a escondidas lo voy apensar que voy hacer luego le contesto en un rato voy a ir luego en su oficina agente Booth

- La primera en salir es Temp que se va a la oficina de Ange y Booth la iba a seguir pero penso que era mejor dejar que le pasara el corage, se puede saber de que te ries-dice Ange

-De Seeley

-Explicame-dice Ange

-Anoche Seeley me reto quien podia de los dos llegar al mejor orgasmo

- Entonce quien gano-dice Ange

- Me hizo polvo Ange fue un animal sali de la cama echa pedazo pero no se lo desmostre pero cuando llegue al baño me tire en la bañera muerta sentia mi entrepiernas botar fuego todavia y anoche senti que estaba haciendo tres bebes mas y todavia estoy que si esta noche quiere mas no duro ni un minuto-dice temp tocandose el cuerpo

- Amiga que envidia tienes como marido un cemental-dice Ange riendo.

Seeley estaba en su oficina cuando llega Temp y cierra la puerta,empieza a quitarse la ropa,Seeley no puede creer lo que hace y va a cerrar las ventanas para que nadie la vea-estas loca ponte la ropaaa-dice el convoz ronca ya que ella tomo su miembro con su mano,para para –dice el

-No lo pienso hacer vengo por venganza –dice ella, cuando toca la puerta –ella lo suelta y el va hacia la puerta y es Cullen, cuando se gira no la ve

-Booth vengo hablar con usted

-Si pase –dice Seeley,el se sienta cuando de momento le sueltan el boton de su pantalon y le bajan la cremallera cuando mira era ella,el cierra los ojos

- No puede ser-dice el en su mente

-Le pasa algo agente

-Ella saca su miembro de su pantalon y empieza lamer su miembro de arriba a bajo, Seeley empieza a cerrar los ojos y dar golpe en la mesa

-Se siente bien agente

- Siiiii estoyyy biennn

-Bueno estoy aqui para comunicarle que sera trasladado a Los Angeles como lo pidio y la agente Brennan podra ir con usted pero no seran compañeros fue la unica condicion para que no fueran separado tanto tiempo y no tengan que entrar en el proceso de evaluacion por el FBI tiene un buen jefe alla por que esta decicion no se la dan a todo el mundo entendido.

-Siiii señor graciasss-dice el aguantandose no llegar a su orgasmo

-Agente usted no se ve bien vaya a un doctor-dice Cullen saliendo de la oficina

-Al salir Cullen Seeley no pudo mas y solto su fluido en la boca de ella, tirando la silla hacia atras

- Ella saliendo debajo del escritorio riendose y empezo a vestirse,el sin aliento la tiro encima del escritorio -no te vas de aqui

- Me voy tu no te vas a atrever, no termino cuando el le habia subido la falta y quitado su ropa interior y la estaba penetrando soltando un grito de placer

-Nunca me retes vas a perder y esto es el principio en casa va ser peor-dice el oyendo los gritos de ella de placer.

Los primeros en irse a Los Angeles fueron Temp y Seeley ya que querian darle la noticia a Parker y Pops de su matrimonio y la del bebe, pero antes de irse tuvieron que declarar al comite del FBI lo que Sully habia echo. Sully fue destituido de su cargo y expulsado del semana despues de estos eventos Ange y Jack se casaron igual que Cam y Arastoo pero ellos se quedaron un mes mas ya que querian pasar la navidad en Washington ya que el jefe de Jack y Arastoo le dio vacaciones.

-Mi amor tu abuelo me estuvo mirando la bariga toda la noche,yo creo que no podremos guardar mas el secreto hasta navidad

-Lo se me lo dijo anoche en la cena a el no se escapa nada pero no te preocupe yo le dije que lo ibamos a decir el dia de navidad como sorpresa-dice el mientras guardaba la ultima caja de la mudanza

-Ya terminamos de acomodar toda la mudanza al fin

-Si solo nos falta el cuarto del bebe pero lo haremos cuando sepamos lo que es pero yo se que sera una bella niña-dice el mientras se acerca y le da un beso

-Estas comvencido que va ser una niña- dice ella riendo

-Claro, mi bella Christine

- Y si es mi bello Joshep

-Lo que sea lo vamos amar igual-dice el besandola

-Tu hijo y yo tenemos hambre-dice ella con cara de tristeza

-Bueno vamos a preparar la cena para luego limpiar ya que mañana vuelvo a trabajar

-Si me quedare sola todo el día esta que llegues

-Que te parece si traigo a Parker para que te acompañe y no te sientas solo ya que el esta de vacaciones navideñas

-Tu siempre consintiendome por eso te amo-dice ella dandole un dulce beso

Seeley ya habia llegado al FBI y caminaba hacia la oficina de Sweet para tocar la puerta

-Pase esta abierto

-Buenos dias amigo

-Seeley bienvenido a casa

-Gracias Sweet

-Como va todo y el embarazo como va

-Todo bien Temp acostumbrandose a estar en casa sin trabajar

-En par de semanas podra trabajar con nosotro

-Claro, y mi oficina sigue siendo la misma

-Si puedes ir ahora mismo

-Bueno me voy para ponerme al dia

-Espera se me olvida decirte que la nueva fiscal de distrito viene hoy a verte para conocerte

-Y quien es la nueva fiscal de distrito

-No se la nombraron hace unos dias

-Esta bien estare en mi oficina,Seeley se fue para organizar su trabajo luego de media hora estaba en su computadora cuando tocan la puerta, cuando mira no puede creer lo que esta viendo

-Buenos Dias al agente mas sexy de la oficina de FBI de Los Angeles

-Seeley quedo en sock al oir la voz de aquella mujer al salir de su asombro lo unico que pudo decir fue AMANDA...

CONINUARA...

Este iba ser el ultimo capitulo pero grecias a sus review me animaron a seguir con la historia, pero necesito su ayuda como quieren que siga la historia hago esto como agrecedimiento por seguir mis fic reconocere a todos los que colaboren con sus ideas GRACIASSSS.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bones ni sus personajes me pertenece son de fox y sus creadores.**

**Capitulo 17 Todo Lo Hice, "Por Qué Te Amo".**

La temporada navideña había pasado fue una época entre buenos y malos momentos,bueno por qué todos se enteraron de la llegada del nuevo integrante de la familia Booth,Parker se dio a la tarea de decirles a todos qué tendría una hermanita, Pops, Jared y Pam estaban emocionados con el nuevo bebé complacian en todo a Temp cualquier antojo qué ella quisiera se lo buscaban, ella se sentia muy querida en la familia Booth pero al mismo tiempo triste ya qué Booth no pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, el día de noche buena y navidad compartío con ella solo par de horas esto provocando discusiones entre ellos ya qué Amanda se había convertido en la nueva jefa de Booth ya qué esto paso por qué Sweet fue herido de graveda cuando iban a detener a un asecino en serie qué llevaban años detrás de el, provocando qué tuviera qué tomar un retiro temporal de su í qué Amanda le dio a Booth trabajo extra para qué no estuviera con su familia y estuviera con ella todo el haciendo que la relación empezara a decaer entre el y Temp. Los problemas entre ellos empezaron dos semanas antes de navidad.

-¡Sweet!

-¡Hola Sweet te habla Temp!-disculpa qué te moleste estoy buscando a Seeley y no me contesta el telefono ¿sabes dónde está?

-Seeley está fuera de la cuidad interrogando a unas personas sospechosas de un crimen.

-¡Gracias por la información lo llamare luego!-dice ella soltando un grito de dolor.

-¿Estas bien Temp?-dice Sweet preocupado.

-¡No, tengo mucho dolor la bebé quiere salir!-dice ella sin poder hablar por el dolor.

-¿Dondé estás?

-¡En mi casa!-dice ella casi gritando por el dolor.

-¡No te preocupes voy para allá y te llevare al hospital!-dice el saliendo de su oficina y colgando el telefono. Al llegar al acensor se encontro con Amanda.

-¡Amanda!dice el algo nervioso.

-¡Sweet te pasa algo!

-Si...Hazme un favor cuando veas a Booth dile qué su esposa está en el hospital con dolor de parto.-dice el entrando al acensor.

-¡Claro se lo dire no te preocupes!-dice ella al cerrar las puerta del acensor.

Booth conducia de camino a la cuidad después de interrogar a unos sospechosos,estuvo todo el día preocupado ya qué por la mañana se fue dejando a su esposa con dolores parece qué su hija quiere salir antes de tiempo, estuvo toda la noche sin dormir velando a su esposa qué no le pasara nada pero como siempre ella le dijo qué estaba bien y podía irse a trabajar pero el sabía qué no era cierto ella lo hacía para no preocuparlo. Lo unico qué queria era llegar a su casa abrazar y besar a su mujer pero antes tenia qué ir al FBI y entregar unos informes del caso que tenía acargo. Pero al llegar se encontro con la persona qué menos queria ver.

-¡Hola cariño llegaste!-dice ella pegandose a el para besarlo.

-¡Amanda no empiezes no me gusta qué me digas cariño tu y yo no somos nada para qué quieras besarme!-dice el molesto y separandose de ella.

-¡Esta bien no te molestes!-tienes los informe-dice ella un poco molesta por el rechazo de el.

-Si aquí tienes –dice el dondele los informe y girandose para irse.

-¿Para dónde vas?-dice ella con voz autoritaria.

-Para mi casa...a ver a mi... esposa-dice el mirandola a los ojos con molestia.

-¡Lo siento tiene qué terminar de firmar todos los informe!-dice ella cruzando los brazo.

-¡No pienso firmar nada lo hare mañana!-dice el lleno de rabia

-Si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas pero dire qué volviste a mezclar lo personal con lo profecional y creo qué a los jefes no le gustara saber eso y peor qué tu... esposa no puede trabajar en esta oficina después de tener a tu... hijo.

-Tu sabes muy bien qué eso es por tu culpa me hiciste trabajar en un caso qué no era mio y yo queria ver a mi familia-dice el señalandola con el dedo.

-Si y por eso se escapo John Martín y todavía no hemos podido atraparlo gracias a tí, por cierto los jefes están muy molesto contigo ,si no fue por Sweet estuvieras suspendido-dice ella con voz sarcastica.

-Mi familia es primero qué cualquier hijo de pu...mira Amanda dame los papeles los firmo y me voy-dice el cerrando su mano para aguantar su coraje.

-¡Te los llevare a tu oficina!-dice ella dando una sonrisa de triunfo.

Seeley llevaba una hora firmando todos los informes qué trajo Amanda, ella busco todo tipo de cosas para retenerlo con ella, el ya estaba cansado de tanto informe cuando su telefono sonó.

-¡Booth!

-¿Dónde diablos estás?

-¿Qué pasa Sweet estoy en la oficina?

-¿Qué pasa?-Temp está en el hospital con síntomas de aborto.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me llamó?

-¡Mira ven para acá ahora mismo y te explico todo!

-¡Voy enseguida!-dice Seeley saliendo corriendo de la oficina ingnorando los grito de Amanda para qué no se fuera.

El salió como alma qué lleva el diablo con el corazón latiendole más que nunca pensando qué podia perder a su hija y su mujer todo el camino le pedia a Dios qué no se las quitara. Fueron los quince minutos mas largo de su vida hasta llegar al hospital, salió del auto hasta llegar a dónde la enfermera para pedirle información cuándo vio a su Sweet y su esposa.

-¿Cómo está Temp?-dice Seeely con preocupación.

-No sabemos llevamos tres horas aquí pero como Daisy y yo no somos familia no han querido darnos información-dice Sweet con tristeza. En esos momentos sale el doctor preguntando por los familiares de Temperance Brennan.

-¡Yo soy su esposo!

-¡Mi nombre es el Dr. Edison soy quien esta atendiendo a su esposa!

-¿Cómo está ella doctor?- dice el con temor.

-Está estable ahora mismo está dormida por los medicamentos qué le dimos para aguantar las contraciones ya qué el bebé no tiene desarrollado los pulmones y es un riesgo qué nazca ahora.

-¿Por qué tuvo las contraciones?-dice Seeley confundido.

-Su esposa está pasando por una depreción, ella se siente sola y qué no es querida.

-¡Todo esto es mi culpa!dice el pasando sus manos por su pelo.

-No es hora de quién tenga la culpa o no vaya dónde su esposa y digale qué no está sola-dice el doctor dandole una palmada en el hombro.

-¡Gracias doctor!

-Otra cosa su esposa no puede pasar malos ratos hay una parte de su placenta está un poco desprendida y cualquier contración qué se presenta puede hacer qué el bebé nazca antes de tiempo y hay una probabilidad qué no sobre viva.

Seeley al oir esas palabras se sintió como el peor de los hombres penso que está haciendo lo correcto protegiendo a los dos personas qué mas ama teniendolas lejos de quién queria hacerles daño y lo que estaba haciendo era alejandolas de ei. Pasaron dos hoas hasta qué le indicaron que su esposa había despertado y fue a donde ella para verla.

-¡Hola mi amor!-dice el timidamente.

-¡Hola!-dice ella bajandole una lágrima por su mejilla.

-¡Perdón mi amor por no estar contigo!-dice el abrazandola con fuerza y llorando también junto a ella.

-¿Dónde estabas? –hoy te necesite como nunca, nuestra hija por poco la pierdo y tú no apareciste.

-Perdón...perdoname estuve fuera de la cuidad no debi ir sabiendo qué esta mañana no te sentía bien-dice el besando su frente.

-No es solo hoy Seeley, desde qué llegamos aquí todo a cambiado ya casi no estamos juntos cuando te necesito no estas siempre esto sola no aguanto mas esto me quiero ir de nuevo Wasington contigo o sin ti pero no voy a estar un día mas aquí-dice ella alejandolo de ella con sus manos.

-Está bien nos vamos, no pienso pederte ni a ti ni a mi hija son lo mas importante en mi vida junto a Parker-dice el besandola.

-Tu también eres lo mas importante en mi vida como lo son mi hija y Parker solo quiero estar tranquila en paz y feliz como lo heremos antes de llegar aquí.

-Voy hablar con Rebecca para llevarnos a Parker un tiempo para qué este cuando llegue su hermanita y mañana presentare mi renuncia al FBI-dice el abrazandola cuando son interrupidos por una enfermera.

-Permiso vengo a decirle que la Sra. Booth podra irse en rato luego qué firme los papeles de alta del hospital.

-¡Gracias!-dice Seeley al irse la enfermera el le sonrie a la mujer de su vida.

Al día siguiente Seeley fué donde Sweet para decirle qué renunciaria pero su jefe le dijo qué no podía hasta qué terminaran el caso de John Martin por mas qué quizo convenserlo no pudo hací qué no le quedo mas remedio qué aceptar la oferta de su jefe quedarse hasta terminar el caso, decidio ir a su oficina cuando iba caminando lo unico que pensaba era como se lo iba a decir a Temp a ella no le gustaria nada la idea de quedarse mas tiempo en ese lugar al llegar se sentó y echo su cabeza para atrás y soltó un suspiro cuando escucha la voz de Amanda.

-¿Comó sigue tu esposa?-dice ella sarcasticamente.

-¡Bien!-dice el con voz cortante.

-¡No tienes qué hablarme así me preocupo por ella nada mas!-dice ella tratando de qué el crea qué le importa lo qué le pasa a su esposa.

-¡Amanda dejame en paz no quiero ni verte ni oirte!

-¿Quiero ser amable solamente? y mira comó me tratas.

-Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza no estoy para tus cosas.

-Solo quiero qué sepas qué puedes contar conmigo para lo qué quieras-dice ella sentandose en su escritorio y empezando a jugar con la corbata de el, pero son interrumpidos por otro agente que toca la puerta.

-Agente Booth hemos encontrado a John Martin estamos preparando a todos los agente para salir enseguida.

-Gracias Charlie-dice Seeley saliendo de la oficina sin importarle dejar sola a Amanda.

-¿Por qué tenias qué aparecer ahora?-dice ella molesta

-Mira Amanda ese hombre ama a su mujer y nunca te va hacer caso de nuevo.

-El va a ser mio cueste lo qué me cueste –dice ella mirando a Seeley salir de la oficina.

**Este iba ser ultimo capitulo pero no pude terminarlo mientras iba escribiendo me siguieron ocurriendo mas cosas es pero les guste espero sus review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18 Un final... feliz**

**Parte 1**

**Le quiero agradecer a mi amiguita Temperita-Booth por tu ayuda a desarrollar esté capítulo te quiero mucho hermanita y también a Dayanara gracias amiga por ser una fiel seguidora de mis historia no seran las mejores pero trato de divertirme.**

Amanda estuvo toda una semana planiando lo qué iba ser para separar a Seeley de su esposa. Fué una semana extraña a Seeley le quitaron el caso de John Martin estuvo en su oficina haciendo informe de casos qué había resultos. Amanda dejó de acosarlo solo le hablaba cosas del trabajo lo cúal le estuvo raro a Seeley pero al mismo tiempo estaba tranquilo de no saber nada de Amanda. Fue una semana tranquila para los futuros padres ya qué Seeley pudo estar más tiempo con Temp y su hijo, el estaba feliz de estar más tiempo juntos y compartir en familia ya qué Parker siempre estaba con ellos desde qué se mudaron a Los Angeles pero comó todo en la vida no todo es felicidad. Seeley estaba planiando pasar un fin de semana en familia ir a Hawaii antes qué Temp estuviera de parto así qué el día antes Seeley llegó a la oficina feliz ya qué estaría todo el fin de semana con su familia pero al llegar Amanda llegó a su oficina para decirle qué tenía qué ir fuera de la cuidad a terminar una información qué dejo incompleto en uno de los informes y si no la completaba no podía tomarse el fin de semana libre. Así qué él se fue no muy contento ya qué él sabía qué él habíá terminado todo ese informe pero con tal de estar con su familia terminaria el informe y se iria con su esposa y hijo. Comó todo fue tan rápido a él no le dió tiempo de llamarla a Temp y decirle lo qué pasaba así qué se fué pero al salir de la oficina se encontró con Michael al encontrarse con su amigo el le pregunta qué le pasaba que se veía preocupo Seely le dijo lo que le pasaba y su amigo le dijo qué no se preocupara qué él llamaría a Temp y le diria qué él estaría fuera de la cuidad pero qué pronto regresaria,Seeley le agradecio y se fué tranquilo por qué su amigo lo ayudaria. Michael al llegar a su oficina se encontró a Amanda qué lo estaba esperando en la silla muy seductoramente.

-Hola Michael

-¿Qué quieres Amanda?-dice el un poco molesto.

-Tranquilo...cariño a ti no te conviene ser grosero conmigo-dice ella hablando un poco alto.

-Esta bien... qué haces aquí-dice él un poco tranquilo.

-Ya Seeley se fué fuera de la cuidad.

-Sí

-Hiciste lo qué te dije-dice ella acercandose a él.

-Sí lo hice-dice él bajando la cabeza.

-Ya la llamaste.

-No

-Y qué estas esperando idiota.

-Voy ahora-dice el tomando él telefóno.

Mientras tanto Temp se encontraba en su casa muy feliz ya qué sus poblemas y peleas con Seeley habían terminado, había llevado a Parker a su casa para qué Rebecca estuviera con él un tiempo antes de qué se fueran de viaje y recojiera sus cosas. Ella también estaba ordenando la casa y empezó a empacar las cosas de ella y las de Seeley cuando su telefóno sonó.

-¡Temperance!

-Sí soy yo quién me habla.

-Hola Temperance soy Michael el compañero de Seeley.

-¡Le pasó algo a Seeely!- dice ella nerviosa.

-¡No! Tranquila él está bien...es qué él me dijo qué te llamara para qué vinieras al FBI y firmaras unos papeles de un seguro de vida para tí y el bebé.

-Pero él no me dijo nada.

-Si lo qué pasa es qué se lo dijero hace un rato pero comó él está en una reunión no pudo decirtelo necesita qué los firmes hoy.

-Ahora no puedo ir...puedo pasar después de las seis de la tarde.

-Perfecto... así no tendrás qué esperar tanto a esa hora no hay nadie en la oficina.

-No hay problema pasare a esa hora-dice ella al colgar el telefóno y al mismo tiempo se quedó pensando en lo qué le dijó Michael le pareció muy extraño así qué penso y llamó a Seeley pero la llamada fue directo al voice mail trato varias veces pero no pudo localizarlo así qué decidió dejarlo así y continuar haciendo lo qué hacia para poder ir al FBI.

La tarde pasó muy rápido Temp terminó de hacer el equipaje de ella comó el de Seeley al terminar se dió un baño y se cambio al salir de la casa su telefóno sonó era su mejor amiga qué la estaba llamando para saber de ella y decirle que Cam había ya había tenido a sus gemelos lo cúal la alegró y al mismo tiempo se puso triste por no estar con sus amiga a pesar qué estaba con el hombre qué amaba a veces quería estar con ellas hablar cosas de mujeres,cosas qué no se las diría a Seeley. Temp le habló a su amiga de los problemas qué tuvo con su esposo y lo mucho qué le hizó falta tenerla a su lado en esos momentos difíciles.

-Hay amiga yo también te extrañado mucho también.

-Ange no sabes lo sola qué me siento a veces.

-Y Seeley...el está contigo verdad.

-Sí pero tiene tanto trabajo qué apenas nos vemos desde qué llegamos aquí las cosas no han sido las mismas pero haces una semana Seeley tiene menos trabajo y pasamos más tiempo en familia es tanto así qué pasaremos el fin de semana en Hawaii... ¿Pero?.

-¿Pero ...qué Temp?...no me gusta escucharte así.

-Es solo qué...a veces pienso qué fue un error haberme casado con Seeley-dice ella con la voz entrecortada.

-Amiga ese hombre te ama con toda su alma y su corazón a echo todo por hacerte feliz y te a convertido en la mujer qué eres hoy en día.

-Sí lo sé...yo lo amo con todas mi fuerzas me enseño lo qué es el amor,la entrega, la pasión y el resultado es nuestra hija qué pronto nacera.

-¡Una niña!...tendrás un niña-dice su amiga a gritos.

-¡Sí!...es una niña me enteré está mañana-dice la futura madre emocionada.

-Felicidades amiga y Seeley ya lo sabe.

-No...no lo sabe todavía pensaba decirselo cuando estuviaramos en Hawaii queria darle una sorpresa para él y para Parker-dice ella cambiendo de emoción de alegría a tristeza.

-Temp no puedes estar triste tendrás una hermosa niña del hombre qué amas o es qué pasa otra cosa amiga.

-Ange es qué... preciento qué Seeley me engaña con otra mujer-dice ella rompiendo a llorar.

-Amiga no llores por favor-dice su amiga preocupada.

-Ange llevo mucho tiempo guardandome esto qué siento y no se lo podía a decir a nadie y ya no aguanto más-dice ella llorando.

-Temp... ¿Por qué dices qué Seeley te engaña?

-Por muchas cosas... me a mentido en muchas ocaciones me oculta cosas ya no habla conmigo comó antes llega todos los dias tarde hasta a llegado con lapíz labial en su camisa y con perfume de mujer-dice ella con un dolor profundo.

-La preguntaste a él por qué a llegado en esas condiciones.

-Sí... me dices qué son de familiares de las victimas qué a tenido qué consolar y me deja hablando sola y se va a la habitación.

-Temp creo qué te está diciendo la verdad yo no creo qué te esté engañando yo pienso qué las hormonas te están haciendo ver cosas dónde no las hay.

-Tal vez pero estoy cansada de esto lo unico qué te voy a decir es qué otra mentira mas o otro engaño más y me voy con mi hija a Washigton y dejo a Seeley.

-Temp toma las cosas con calma no tomes las cosas a la lijera te puedes arrepentir luego de tus actos.

-Mira Ange te tengo qué dejar tengo qué ir a las oficina del FBI te llamo luego.

-Por favor amiga piensa lo que te dije antes qué hagas una tonteria.

-Adios Ange te llamo luego-dice Temp para terminar la llamada.

Al terminar la llamada Temp se fue en su auto hacia las oficina del FBI durante el camino estuvo pensando su situación con Seeley estaba decidida a regresarse a Washington con él o sin él aunque esta ultima decición le doliera en el alma pero no quería seguir en ese lugar más habian sido unos meses muy duro para ella entre los malestares del embarazo los dias sola las pelas con Seeley ya le habían cansado así estuvo pensando todo el camino hasta llegar a su destino al llegar se registro en la entrada y subió por el acensor al llegar al piso qué está la oficina de Seeley se percató qué no había nadie le estuvo extraño así qué decidió ir hasta la oficina de su esposo pero al acercarse empezó a oir ruido que salían de la oficina de Seeley así que decidio llegar hasta la puerta y abrirla al entrar no podía creer lo qué sus ojos estaban viendo y sientió qué su corazón se rompia en mil pedazos.

Continuara...

**Bueno este iba ser él ultimo capitulo pero pense hacer otro mas si quieren saber el final envien sus review entre mas sean mas rapido bajo el final de está historia. Besos bye.**


End file.
